


Il Passo Silenzioso della Neve

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anastasia (1997) References, F/M, Fem!Prompto, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Magic, Major Character Injury
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Da secoli, Niflheim veniva chiamato l’Impero del Ghiaccio, da quando la Glaciale Shiva aveva fatto abbattere su quelle terre, un tempo verdi, la sua ira per punire l'ingordigia umana. Era una storia che aveva radici antiche, ma che solo nell'ultimo ventennio aveva assunto una nuova sfumatura di paura e pregiudizio. L'ennesima punizione che le genti di quelle lande avevano dovuto affrontare in seguito alla tragica fine del Re e della Regina di Niflheim, dopo l'ormai storica rivolta degli imperiali.Infatti, in quella notte di guerriglia e fiamme si era decretato non solo il ritorno, da alcuni tanto sperato, dell’Impero ma anche la fine dei due sovrani, colpevoli secondo gli imperiali di aver salvato la loro unica figlia e non la popolazione di Niflheim.





	1. Uno.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuromiAkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/gifts).



**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fem!Prompto Argentum (Prompta Argentum), Ardyn Izunia  
**Relationship(s):** Het  
**Pairing:** Promptis (Accennato LuNyx)  
**Rating:** **SAFE**  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), GenderSwap, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Magic, Fem!Prompto, Major Character Injury, Injury Recovery  
**Genere:** Fantasy, Introspettivo  
**Conteggio Parole:** 3590  
**Capitolo:** 1 di 7

 **Note:**  
**1.** In questa fic, Prompto è una donna e si chiama Prompta.  
**2.** In questo universo non è mai esistita la Guerra degli Dei e non esiste neanche la guerra tra Niflheim e Lucis.  
**3.** Non è un mondo “moderno” come quello di FFXV, diciamo che è simil-medioevo.  
**4.** La Piaga delle Stelle non è quella che conosciamo noi. Come ben sappiamo, quella malattia prende origine dalla _malaria_ , ed io ho deciso di trattarla in quel modo.  
**5.** L’Helleborus è velenoso, ma in passato - se dosato nei modi giusti - veniva utilizzato anche in campo medico.  
**6.** Il Picco di Vogliupe non esiste per quel che so, ma esiste Vogliupe che è la regione di Niflheim dove giace il corpo di Shiva.  
**7.** Ispirato liberamente ad Anastasia e Rapunzel, oltre che a Frozen.  
**8.** Aggiornamenti **bi-settimanali**. Il **Mercoledì** e il **Sabato**.  
**9.** Non betata, abbiate pietà!  
  
**Dediche:**  
Ho scritto questa fic solo ed esclusivamente per **Lera**. Lei adora Prompta per via di una _gloriosa_ role che stiamo facendo da più di un anno... e visto che non sono mai riuscita a scriverle un qualcosa di serio su Fem!Prompto mi sono messa in testa di unire alcune delle cose che più adora: Fem!Prompto, la Promptis, Anastasia (*sparge amore*) e infine il collegamento che il fandom ha creato tra Elsa e Prom.  
Quindi, tesoro, spero che tu sia qui a leggere... questa fic è una sorta di _strada verso il compleanno_ , visto che si concluderà il 25 Aprile. Spero che ti piaccia e che ti faccia piacere. Ti voglio un sacco di bene!

Da secoli, Niflheim veniva chiamato _l’Impero del Ghiaccio_ , da quando la Glaciale Shiva aveva fatto abbattere su quelle terre, un tempo verdi, la sua ira per punire l'ingordigia umana. Era una storia che aveva radici antiche, ma che solo nell'ultimo ventennio aveva assunto una nuova sfumatura di paura e pregiudizio. L'ennesima punizione che le genti di quelle lande avevano dovuto affrontare in seguito alla tragica fine del Re e della Regina di Niflheim, dopo l'ormai storica rivolta degli imperiali.  
  
Infatti, in quella notte di guerriglia e fiamme si era decretato non solo il ritorno, da alcuni tanto sperato, dell’Impero ma anche la fine dei due sovrani, colpevoli secondo gli imperiali di aver salvato la loro unica figlia e non la popolazione di Niflheim.  
  
Si narrava infatti che la Principessa, nata prematura, non fosse stata benedetta dall'amore degli dei, ma che invece fosse stata afflitta, sin dalla culla, dalla Piaga delle Stelle, una malattia febbrile che aveva costretto la neonata a restare sotto stretta sorveglianza medica alla ricerca di una cura non invasiva e pericolosa per la tenera età della Principessa.  
  
L'impotenza dei medici aveva spinto il Re e la Regina alla ricerca della benedizione degli dei come ultima spiaggia disponibile. Avevano pregato i Sei con tutta la purezza e il dolore di due genitori disperati e alla fine le loro richieste erano state accolte proprio dalla Glaciale, colei che aveva punito Niflheim con l'inverno eterno.  
  
La Principessa era miracolosamente guarita e con lei anche le speranze del regno in una possibile benedizione di Shiva, affinché la Dea li salvasse da quei ghiacci senza fine.  
  
Era stato proprio quel dettaglio ad alimentare la morsa dei ribelli imperialisti che resistevano in contrapposizione alla ben più pacifica famiglia reale sin dalla condanna di Shiva. L'Impero di Niflheim era caduto proprio in quel periodo. Lo scontento e la paura, generati dalla collera degli Dei che si era abbattuta indistintamente su tutto il territorio, erano stati tali da portare il popolo ad alzarsi contro l’Imperatore, dando inizio alla prima grande rivoluzione e alla creazione di una monarchia per elezione popolare, che rese i comandanti di quella rivolta i primi sovrani del neonato Regno di Niflheim.  
  
Nonostante la sconfitta, la scintilla imperiale non si era mai spenta, ed era stata alimentata da quei ghiacci che erano rimasti nonostante la gestione pacifica e giusta dei nuovi regnanti. Decennio dopo decennio, gli imperialisti avevano tenuto in vita quella piccola fiamma, che alla fine riuscì a divorare in un fuoco quando, dopo il dono della Glaciale, iniziò a spargersi la voce che il Re e la Regina avessero più a cuore la loro famiglia che il bene della popolazione, che non avessero mai pregato per la fine dell'inverno eterno... e nel malcontento generale, la loro dimora venne attaccata nel cuore della notte.  
  
Le guardie erano state prese alla sprovvista da un imperiale nascosto come amico all’interno delle sicure mura del palazzo, e con il supporto esterno degli altri rivoltosi, il Re e la Regina vennero dapprima arrestati e infine arsi vivi come sacrificio per l'Ardente, l'unico in grado di sciogliere quella neve perenne.  
  
Secondo la storia anche la Principessa fece quella stessa fine e sempre secondo le parole dei più superstiziosi la stessa Shiva, addolorata per la morte di quella sua _‘figlia’_ e per il ritorno delle forze imperiali, non poté far altro se non vendicarsi, dando vita a una strega che nel cuore delle montagne di Niflheim uccideva i viaggiatori, rendendo quei luoghi dall'aspetto quasi fatato una trappola mortale.  
  
Erano trascorsi vent'anni fa quell'insurrezione e la strega continuava a mietere le sue vittime mentre l'Impero, guidato dalla ferma ed abile mano di Ardyn Izunia, piegava sotto il suo potere ogni libero pensatore, per spegnere qualsiasi scintilla di rivoluzione sul nascere. Chiudendo addirittura le porte di Niflheim a tutti i rapporti esterni sia con la vicina Tenebrae che con le più lontane Accordo e Lucis. Pochi erano infatti in grado di fuggire dall'inverno e dall'Impero e nessuno osava invece avventurarsi in quelle stesse terre innevate, portatrici di morte e maledizioni.  
  
Tuttavia, fu proprio dall'unione delle famiglie reali di Tenebrae e Lucis che nacque il bisogno di raggiungere le montagne dell'Impero. Una situazione non dissimile da quella che, vent'anni prima, gli ormai defunti sovrani di Niflheim si erano ritrovati ad affrontare.  
  
A soli quattordici mesi dalla loro nascita, il Principe Mani e la Principessa Sol avevano infatti contratto una malattia che traeva origine dalla Piaga delle Stelle e che, vista la giovane età, non poteva essere curata, almeno non senza operazioni troppo invasive e rischiose. I genitori avevano pregato i Siderei alla ricerca di una cura che non era tuttavia giunta sotto forma di miracolo, ma attraverso una visione che aveva destato Lunafreya Nox Flauret, Principessa di Tenebrae e madre dei due giovani gemelli, nel cuore della notte.  
  
_«Helleborus_ », esalò, stringendo le braccia del compagno come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza, «Cresce solo nelle montagne di Niflheim... tra la neve… è molto velenoso ma con un estratto di quel fiore potremo curare i nostri figli».  
  
Era un azzardo oltre che un rischio, ma era anche l’unica speranza di salvare i due bambini. Le discussioni non durarono a lungo perché, in un certo qual modo, la decisione era già stata presa: dovevano partire per Niflheim e sfidare i ghiacci eterni di quel regno e ogni sua superstizione.  
  
La vita dei gemelli era appesa a un filo e alla fine, senza dare l’opportunità di controbattere ai due genitori, fu Noctis Lucis Caelum a lasciare la sicurezza di Insomnia per avventurarsi nelle terre dell’Impero.  
  
Non poteva permettere né alla sua cara Luna né tanto meno a suo cugino, Nyx Ulric, di lasciare il capezzale dei figli. Per quanto Noctis volesse essere positivo, e convincersi che sarebbe tornato vincitore dalla sua missione, era ben consapevole che i suoi nipotini avevano le ore contate - poco più di un mese, avevano detto i dottori - e proprio per quel motivo avevano bisogno più della presenza dei genitori che della sua.  
  
Avrebbe fatto di tutto per la sua famiglia e per allontanare quel senso di impotenza dinanzi al malore dei bambini, quindi non esitò ad affrontare sia la traversata in mare che i ghiacci che abbracciavano il territorio adiacente al Regno di Tenebrae, terra natia di Lunafreya.  
  
Niflheim si presentò ai suoi occhi esattamente come l'aveva immaginata: una landa desolata di neve e gelo. Non fu difficile riuscire a superare i confini e a seguire la strada principale, battuta giornalmente dagli imperiali, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno di vita che riuscisse indirizzarlo verso il fiore che che stava cercando. Al contrario, non fu per niente semplice sfuggire al controllo delle guardie che pattugliavano i confini. Erano ostili verso gli stranieri, e Noctis dovette più volte nascondersi per evitare incontri spiacevoli che avrebbero rallentato non poco la sua missione che doveva essere il più rapida possibile.  
  
In groppa al suo Chocobo, unico suo compagno di viaggio, trovò un primo villaggio dopo mezza giornata di cammino e lì, con le tasche piene d'oro - l'unica moneta in circolo nell’Impero - fu quasi più semplice ottenere le informazioni desiderare che, tuttavia, si rivelarono non essere realmente utili come voleva.  
  
«L’helleborus cresce solo nel Picco di Vogliupe e significa andare incontro a morte certa, ragazzo. Non importa quanto oro tu possa possedere: la strega non guarda in faccia nessuno. Ricchi e poveri. Uomini e donne! E che il Tonante mi fulmini se non ha preso anche dei bambini quella strega!»  
  
Tutti nella piccola cittadina riferirono quelle stesse parole, chi in modo più spaventato e chi invece con toni più coloriti. La leggenda della Strega dei Ghiacci era giunta anche a Lucis, e Noctis l’aveva sentita raccontare addirittura da Lunafreya, il cui regno d’origine veniva sfiorato quasi con delicatezza dall’inverno di Niflheim. Eppure non poté non provare una sorta di inquietudine nel sentire vecchi e giovani mostrare senza alcuna vergogna lo stesso identico terrore.  
  
Anche a Lucis vi erano leggende non dissimili - come la Maledizione di Pitioss -, vi erano anche pareri discordanti che mettevano in dubbio la veridicità di quei racconti. Al contrario, lì a Niflheim, tutti sembravano aver fatto fronte comune contro quel nemico che, pur rimanendo nascosto agli occhi della popolazione, continuava a terrorizzare tutti coloro che si avventuravano tra le sue montagne.  
  
Ascoltò con attenzione ogni versione, fatta di fortunate testimonianze e fantasiose descrizioni ed epiteti per colei che si nascondeva tra i ghiacci, e solo dopo aver sborsato altro oro riuscì a convincere un uomo, ben restio a fornire quelle informazioni, a segnare in una mappa l’ubicazione del fiore che stava cercando… perché per quanto quella paura si stesse insinuando anche nel suo cuore, il suo animo conosceva già un timore ben più grande: la morte dei suoi amati nipoti. La loro vita era nelle sue mani, e non poteva né voleva tirarsi indietro dopo essere arrivato a un passo dall’helleborus.  
  
Lasciò il villaggio la mattina successiva, e con le tasche alleggerite di quasi tutto l’oro che possedeva e con una crescente premura, Noctis spronò il suo Chocobo - coraggio e resistente anche a quelle basse temperature - al galoppo, lanciandosi verso la sua meta: il Picco di Vogliupe, l’ultima speranza per Mani e Sol.  
  
  
  
  
  
Noctis vagò per due giorni interi, trovando riparo solo in cupe gelide grotte e ai piedi di alcuni secolari alberi cavi. Quando aveva lasciato Insomnia si era preparato all’eventualità di affrontare quelle gelide terre. Aveva indossato gli abiti più pesanti che possedeva e si era addirittura assicurato di portare con sé solo cibi facilmente conservabili anche alle basse temperature, non era andato allo sbando né aveva mai cercato di considerare quel viaggio semplice. Era partito con in mente solo il suo obiettivo, ben consapevole dei pericoli e delle difficoltà che avrebbe potuto incontrare durante il suo cammino.  
  
Tuttavia, nel accecante bianco di quella landa, che sembrava rendere ogni percorso e albero simile a quelli che li avevano preceduti, Noctis si ritrovò suo malgrado a guardare la mappa come se questa non esistesse. Quel pezzo di carta sembrava quasi aver perso ogni significato e punto di riferimento, e anche se i suoi occhi potevano vedere la sua meta, il Picco di Vogliupe, la strada non gli sembrava quella tracciata dalle carte.  
  
Trovò però la forza di impuntarsi ancora, allontanando lo sconforto e i dubbi dal suo animo per concentrarsi sempre e comunque sulla sua missione, soprattutto durante la terza notte quando, come un pianto disperato, una tormenta di neve iniziò a graffiarlo con le sue raffiche di vento.  
  
Si ritenne fortunato nell'essere riuscito a trovare un rifugio in modo più o meno celere, e mangiando della carne secca, rimase accovacciato accanto al suo Chocobo per abbracciarne il calore, mentre fuori dalla grotta il vento sembrava quasi ululare, trasportando con sé rumori vicini e lontani, trasformandoli in un canto di dolore e inquietudine, che accompagnarono Noctis in un sonno non privo di incubi, fatti di crudeli spiriti di ghiacci e morte.  
  
La mattina successiva fu complicato rimettersi in marcia. La neve sembrava aver cancellato ogni strada battibile e Noctis fu costretto a seguire una via quasi immaginaria, prendendo come unico riferimento il Picco di Vogliupe.  
  
Stava continuando a rischiare e non poté non ricordare vagamente gli avvertimenti degli abitanti del villaggio che aveva visitato.  
  
«La strega ti catturerà e ti impedirà di ritrovare la strada. Quelle montagne sono vive e cambiano», avevano detto e Noctis, tentando di ragionare nel modo più lucido possibile, aveva escluso a priori quell’ipotesi. Perché il bianco della neve immacolata e il freddo potevano portare una persona a confondersi, inoltre le frequenti tormente rendevano non poco complicato l’orientamento. Ogni superstizione legata alla strega poteva benissimo trovare una spiegazione logica, e a lungo andare l’unico nemico oltre il freddo era la mente che come un’arma a doppio taglio poteva sia mostrare la realtà che la finzione, alimentata dalle paure dell’animo umano.  
  
Noctis non voleva cadere in quella trappola eppure, quando raggiunse un’ampia vallata innevata, con alberi cristallizzati che venivano baciati dai tenui raggi del sole creando suggestivi giochi di luce, tutti gli sforzi fatti fino a quel momento sembrarono quasi venir meno.  
  
Una voce limpida e chiara risuonava come un triste eco tra le montagne fino a quella valle, un canto di solitudine che colpì il cuore di Noctis come una freccia, mozzandogli il fiato. Non era il canto del vento, né il verso di qualche animale, quella che stava ascoltando era una voce umana che la sua mente associò, crudelmente, alla figura della strega.  
  
Una _‘sirena dei ghiacci’_ , l’avevano definita alcuni al villaggio, paragonandola a quegli esseri mitologici che abitavano il mare e che attiravano i poveri marinai nel profondo degli oceani con le loro voci suadenti.  
  
«La potrai sentire cantare… nella tempesta e nella quiete… ma non ascoltarla: è solo una menzogna», dicevano gli abitanti del luogo, raccontando di come quelle lande desolate, fatte di neve e gelo, si fossero trasformate in vere e proprie tombe tra i ghiacci.  
  
Tuttavia, per quanto Noctis volesse aggrapparsi alla logica e alla sua missione, non poté non chiedersi quanti di quei racconti erano reali e quanti, invece, ingigantiti dal pregiudizio e dalla paura di quell’inverno eterno. Perché, forse cadendo lui stesso nella trappola di quel canto malinconico, non riusciva a credere che una persona dalla voce così angelica potesse essere una strega malvagia.  
  
_“Potrebbe esserci un villaggio non lontano, un rifugio…”_ , si disse, tentando di scacciare il pensiero dell’essere maligno che abitava quelle lande, _“e il vento sta portando fin qui questa voce”._  
  
Era la spiegazione più logica, e a ben pensarci Noctis doveva anche ammettere che era più che normale vedere le menti più deboli e confuse per il gelo cadere vittime di quell’inconsapevole inganno, un rischio che lui stesso aveva corso.  
  
Quei suoi ragionamenti, tuttavia, trovarono un ulteriore conferma quando alle sue orecchie smise di giungere quel canto tanto triste e malinconico. L’intera vallata, infatti, venne riempita dal ruggito forte e rabbioso di un Behemoth che fece imbizzarrire il Chocobo di Noctis per lo spavento di trovarsi dinanzi al suo nemico naturale.  
  
Il giovane uomo cercò di calmarlo e di darsi alla fuga con il suo compagno, ma la bestia, probabilmente infastidita dall’ingresso nel suo territorio, si lanciò subito all’attacco impedendogli di scappare. Venne infatti disarcionato e la sua rovinosa caduta sulla neve e sulle rocce, gli strappò un alto lamento di dolore.  
  
Il Chocobo, spaventato e più leggero senza il suo passeggero, fuggì verso l’esterno della vallata inseguito prontamente dal Behemoth e dai suoi ruggiti irosi, i quali - per fortuna - impedirono a Noctis di perdere i sensi a causa dello shock.  
  
Quella era probabilmente la fine più verosimile dei viaggiatori che si avventuravano per quelle montagne, una distrazione dettata dalla superstizione e le bestie selvatiche che prendevano il sopravvento.  
  
Si rigirò nella neve fino a ritrovarsi in posizione prona, stringendo i denti per una lancinante fitta al fianco destro che lo fece quasi piegare in due. Portò una mano sulla parte lesa, trattenendo il respiro nel rendersi conto di provare lo stesso identico dolore non solo nel muoversi ma anche nel toccarsi.  
  
_“Solo una botta”_ , si disse tentando di respirare in modo più controllato. Era caduto altre volte dai Chocobo e conosceva la sensazione, non doveva lasciarsi prendere dal panico perché era in un territorio pericoloso e non era per niente fuori pericolo. Si alzò con non poca difficoltà, continuando a stringere la mano sul fianco, e si guardò attorno cercando di individuare una via di fuga. Il Behemoth era lontano ma sarebbe tornato indietro ed era anche probabile che non fosse l’unico.  
  
_“Devo stare attento”_ , si incoraggiò iniziando a muoversi verso degli alberi che gli avrebbero potuto fornire un riparo sia dalle bestie feroci che dal freddo della notte, se le cose si fossero messe ancor più male.  
  
Si trascinò, appoggiandosi più volte ai freddi tronchi degli alberi, sperando di poter utilizzare presto il richiamo per i Chocobo e riportare a sé il suo pennuto - possibilmente illeso. Era pienamente consapevole delle sue colpe, si era lasciato distrarre da quel canto struggente e si era reso conto della minacciosa presenza dei Behemoth solo quando era ormai troppo tardi.  
  
Strinse i denti e, aggrappandosi all’idea di un rifugio, o di un piccolo centro abitato non lontano da quel luogo - l’ipotetica provenienza di quella voce -, Noctis si impose di continuare a camminare, fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto per utilizzare inutilmente il richiamo per il suo Chocobo. L'animale aveva un ottimo udito, e le ipotesi erano due: o era troppo distante o il Behemoth lo aveva raggiunto. Ovviamente sperava fosse solamente troppo lontano per sentire il fischietto e per quel motivo non si arrese e continuò a richiamarlo sperando di incontrare di nuovo il suo prezioso compagno.  
  
Tuttavia, la fortuna non girò dalla sua parte e a poche ore dal calare del sole si rese conto di non aver ancora trovato un vero e proprio riparo e l’assenza del suo Chocobo a tenergli non solo caldo ma anche compagnia avrebbe iniziato a farsi sempre più pesante.  
  
Quando il sole sarebbe scomparso dietro le alte vette di quelle montagne innevate, le temperature sarebbero scese ulteriormente, e il rischio di altre tempeste notturne era troppo alto per poter anche solo pensare di accontentarsi di un qualche albero cavo. Aveva bisogno di un rifugio più sicuro e aveva poco tempo a disposizione, infatti appena il cielo iniziò a colorarsi di una piacevole tonalità rosa, segno del tramonto imminente, Noctis si ritrovò costretto a scivolare contro il tronco di un albero.  
  
Sentiva le gambe tremare e formicolare per lo sforzo, e il dolore al fianco non era diminuito, segno della formazione di un ematoma.  
  
_“Sono nei guai”,_ si disse nervosamente, imponendosi di riprendere a camminare pur di non rimanere in una zona così aperta e facilmente raggiungibile dalle bestie selvatiche.  
  
Fece qualche altro metro, poi la vallata, che fino a qualche momento prima sembrava quasi brillare con gli ultimi raggi del sole, venne oscurata da delle cupe nubi richiamate da un vento gelido e crudele.  
  
Stava arrivando una nuova tormenta e Noctis sapeva che non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad essa. Avrebbe combattuto, non si sarebbe mai arreso, ma non sapeva quanto la sua forza di volontà sarebbe riuscita a contrapporsi a quella della natura, infatti le sue ginocchia furono le prime a cedere quando il vento e la neve iniziarono a sferzarlo con violenza.  
  
Arrancò con difficoltà, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e una mano davanti al viso per potersi proteggere dal vento, i cui ululati, sempre simili a un pianto disperato, sembravano quasi accompagnarlo ad ogni passo. La visibilità si fece ben presto minima nonostante gli sforzi, e Noctis si ritrovò a muoversi solo di albero in albero per non cadere e per cercare un rifugio di fortuna.  
  
Tremava da capo a piedi, e non sentiva più né le mani né il viso, era in una situazione drammatica e per quanto stesse cercando di non fare ulteriori errori, non poté non mettere il piede in fallo, ritrovandosi a ruzzolare sulla neve di un piccolo dislivello che, ovviamente, non era stato in grado di vedere.  
  
Quella caduta inaspettata gli strappò un nuovo verso di dolore. Gli girava la testa - forse a causa di una botta, ma il freddo era tale da essere quasi un anestetico naturale -, ed era quasi certo di sentire il vento farsi più forte e quei lamenti diventare sempre più simili a dei singhiozzi.  
  
La sua immaginazione gli stava giocando dei brutti scherzi, soprattutto quando gli parve di vedere delle luci non lontano dal dislivello nel quale era caduto.  
  
Erano alte, simili a quelle delle torri di un castello. Da quel che ricordava della mappa non vi erano edifici così imponenti nelle vicinanze ma visto che aveva perso il senso dell’orientamento già da un po', poteva essersi spostato molto più di quello che pensava.  
  
Sperò non si trattasse di un'illusione, perché quella poteva essere per davvero la sua voce speranza di sopravvivenza, e arrancando ancora nella neve, con le forze che minacciavano di abbandonarlo, Noctis provò a raggiungere quelle lontane luci. Combatté contro la stanchezza e il vento, ma soprattutto contro quei lamenti sempre più forti e disperati che, ad ogni passo, gli entravano dentro lasciandogli un vago senso di angoscia.  
  
Ormai privato della cognizione del tempo, proseguì quella sua rincorsa verso la salvezza e non poté non trarre un sospiro di sollievo quando le sue mani si posarono sulla fredda roccia di un muro. Era reale, poteva sentirlo chiaramente a contatto con le sue dita ormai congelate, e seguendolo palmo a palmo tentò di trovarne l'ingresso.  
  
Perse più volte l'equilibrio ma, testardo, continuò ad alzarsi. Ancora e ancora, fino a quando non trovò ciò che stava cercando così disperatamente: un portone, fatto con un legno scuro e liscio. Strinse i denti e iniziò a battervi i pugni sopra nella speranza di attirare i padroni di casa.  
  
Sentì la debole pelle delle sue mani venire tagliata ad ogni colpo sul portone, ma neanche quello riuscì a fermarlo.  
  
«A-aiutatemi!», provò a gridare, ma la voce suonò bassa e flebile, troppo roca per essere realmente avvertita dagli abitanti del palazzo.  
  
Insistette ancora e ancora, fino a sentire le forze iniziarono ad abbandonarlo lentamente. Scivolò fino ai piedi del portone, appoggiandosi ad esso con gli occhi chiusi mentre la debolezza prendeva il sopravvento, trascinandolo verso un riposo che desiderava ma che sapeva di non potersi permettere.  
  
Non poteva finire in quel modo, si disse stringendo i denti. Noctis aveva una missione, delle vite dipendevano da lui... ma ormai la parola _‘fine’_ sembrava già scritta.


	2. Due.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fem!Prompto Argentum (Prompta Argentum), Ardyn Izunia  
**Relationship(s):** Het  
**Pairing:** Promptis (Accennato LuNyx)  
**Rating:** **SAFE**  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), GenderSwap, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Magic, Fem!Prompto, Major Character Injury, Injury Recovery  
**Genere:** Fantasy, Introspettivo  
**Conteggio Parole:** 3500  
**Capitolo:** 2 di 7

 **Note:**  
**1.** In questa fic, Prompto è una donna e si chiama Prompta.  
**2.** In questo universo non è mai esistita la Guerra degli Dei e non esiste neanche la guerra tra Niflheim e Lucis.  
**3.** Non è un mondo “moderno” come quello di FFXV, diciamo che è simil-medioevo.  
**4.** La Piaga delle Stelle non è quella che conosciamo noi. Come ben sappiamo, quella malattia prende origine dalla _malaria_ , ed io ho deciso di trattarla in quel modo.  
**5.** L’Helleborus è velenoso, ma in passato - se dosato nei modi giusti - veniva utilizzato anche in campo medico.  
**6.** Il Picco di Vogliupe non esiste per quel che so, ma esiste Vogliupe che è la regione di Niflheim dove giace il corpo di Shiva.  
**7.** Ispirato liberamente ad Anastasia e Rapunzel, oltre che a Frozen.  
**8.** Aggiornamenti **bi-settimanali**. Il **Mercoledì** e il **Sabato**.  
**9.** Non betata, abbiate pietà!  
  
**Dediche:**  
Ho scritto questa fic solo ed esclusivamente per **Lera**. Lei adora Prompta per via di una _gloriosa_ role che stiamo facendo da più di un anno... e visto che non sono mai riuscita a scriverle un qualcosa di serio su Fem!Prompto mi sono messa in testa di unire alcune delle cose che più adora: Fem!Prompto, la Promptis, Anastasia (*sparge amore*) e infine il collegamento che il fandom ha creato tra Elsa e Prom.  
Quindi, tesoro, spero che tu sia qui a leggere... questa fic è una sorta di _strada verso il compleanno_ , visto che si concluderà il 25 Aprile. Spero che ti piaccia e che ti faccia piacere. Ti voglio un sacco di bene!

Ciò che avvenne nei minuti successivi - o  _ nelle ore _ \- dall’arrivo di Noctis alle porte di quel palazzo, sembrò quasi non avere senso per lui. Gelo e sconforto si erano lentamente sciolti in favore di un tiepido e rassicurante abbraccio, che lo aveva avvolto con fare protettivo e quasi preoccupato, mentre le palpebre si erano fatte sempre più pesanti, impedendogli presto di comprendere la differenza tra sogno e realtà. Sopra di sé aveva iniziato infatti a scorgere dei tratti femminili, delicati ma sfocati come una visione, degli occhi quasi violacei, simili alla più preziosa e luminosa delle ametiste, e dei lunghi capelli biondi… che gli ricordarono una cascata di purissimi fili d’oro, come la chioma dei primi Messaggeri degli Dei, rappresentati negli affreschi della Cittadella. Esseri angelici che nell’alba dei tempi avevano dato voce ai Siderei, parlando delle persone che erano state benedette dai Sei e che avevano preso il nome di  _ ‘Figli degli Dei’ _ .  
  
Era una vecchia storia, quasi una favoletta oltre che leggenda, e che per chissà quale motivo, era tornata alla mente di Noctis proprio in quegli istanti di confusione tra la vita e la morte. Aveva perso ogni certezza e senso della realtà, e la sua unica salvezza in quel baratro iniziò ben presto a diventare una voce morbida e delicata, che lo incitava a resistere.  
  
«Puoi farcela… non ti lascerò morire… non qui…», diceva la voce femminile, «cerca solo di superare la notte… ti prego…»  
  
E per quanto Noctis non fosse nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali, non poté fare a meno di dirsi che ci sarebbe riuscito. Avrebbe stretto i denti e recuperato le forze pur di non sentire più quella dolce voce piegata dall’angoscia e dalla preoccupazione.  
  
Restò in quello stato di dormiveglia e forse di delirio per un tempo a lui imprecisato. Perdeva e riacquistava i sensi a cicli irregolari, e ogni volta si ritrovava ad affrontare una realtà sempre diversa e resa confusa da quella che, in quel momento di strana lucidità, gli era sembrata febbre.  
  
Tutte le sensazioni provate fino a quell’istante, sembravano aver perso ormai senso mentre esausto osservava un soffitto cupo in pietra e travi di legno, tipico dei palazzi più antichi. Dal vibrare della luce sul legno era certo che accanto al morbido e caldo giaciglio nel quale era disteso ci fosse una candela o forse, più lontano, un caminetto.  
  
_ “Sì… è un camino… posso sentire la legna scoppiettare”, _ si disse distrattamente, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento della temperatura mite di quella stanza. Nonostante ciò, non si sentì ugualmente certo di quella sua sensazione perché era ancora troppo debole e disorientato per muoversi e guardarsi realmente attorno, confermando in quel modo quei dettagli.  
  
Cercò di fare mente locale quasi con inerzia, privo di qualsivoglia energia e voglia di reagire realmente alla situazione. Sapeva solo di essere vivo e di sentirsi stranamente al sicuro, e per quanto quelle sensazioni fossero realmente importanti, Noctis era anche certo che non fossero abbastanza per rassicurarlo.  
  
Alla fine però dovette rinunciare a quel misero tentativo di mettere ordine nella sua vita a causa di un rumore: una porta che si apriva lenta, come per non disturbare il riposo di qualcuno.   
Dapprima si irrigidì poi, puntellando debolmente i gomiti sul materasso, cercò di sollevarsi un poco e scorgere chi era entrato in quella stanza che, fino a quell’istante, non aveva neanche provato a esplorare con lo sguardo.  
  
I suoi occhi incontrarono subito una figura femminile dai capelli biondi raccolti in una morbida treccia, abbandonata sulla spalla, e la pelle bianca e candida come la neve di Niflheim. Indossava un abito comodo ma stranamente leggero che le lasciava le spalle e le braccia totalmente scoperte. Era caratterizzato da un corpetto blu scuro - forse fatto con la pelle di un Behemoth - e una lunga gonna, dai colori pastello del cielo, tenuta sollevata su un lato e che lasciava intravedere dei pantaloni in pelle più scura. Date le basse temperature, quello gli sembrò fin da subito un abbigliamento inusuale per Niflheim, ma quella considerazione passò rapidamente in secondo piano quando Noctis scorse del sollievo nel viso della donna.  
  
«Vi siete svegliato», esalò lei con tono leggero e confortante, avvicinandosi al letto con le labbra tremanti per il sollievo. Solo in quel modo Noctis riuscì a guardarla con più attenzione in viso e a sentire il suo cuore mancare un battito.  
  
_ “L'ho vista nei miei sogni”, _ si disse incredulo ricollegando senza difficoltà quel volto delicato, macchiato dalle lentiggini, con degli straordinari occhi violacei, a quello quasi astratto che lo aveva accompagnato durante i suoi deliri febbrili.  
  
«Sono così felice che vi siate svegliato. Significa che il peggio è passato, ora», mormorò la giovane donna senza nascondere il proprio sollievo, come se fosse appena successo un miracolo.  
  
Noctis trovò impossibile non accigliarsi e, umettandosi le labbra, tentò di schiarirsi la voce.  
  
«Ero… messo tanto male?», riuscì a domandare, dandosi dello stupido per essere riuscito a pronunciare solo quelle stupide parole. Aveva così tante domande, dubbi e curiosità, ma il solo guardare quel viso lo rendeva inquieto.  
  
La mente di Noctis, come sempre, lavorava molto in fretta e si lasciava spesso trasportare dai sensi e dalle impressioni scaturite dal suo attento osservare. La giovane donna era indubbiamente bella, ma qualcosa in lei sembrava quasi fuori posto… avrebbe osato definirlo  _ strano _ . Forse erano gli abiti, oppure quegli occhi che, per quanto si fossero riempiti di quei sentimenti di gioia, non riuscivano a celare del tutto la loro malinconia. Non riusciva a comprenderlo ma era certo ci fosse  _ qualcosa _ .  
  
«Avete rischiato di morire…», prese la parola l’altra, « vi ho trovato fuori dalla porta, e sembravate una lastra di ghiaccio… ho fatto il possibile, anche quando è sopraggiunta la febbre», concluse, sporgendosi per poterlo aiutare a sedersi sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera.  
  
Noctis, finalmente da una posizione più comoda e meno rigida, la ascoltò in silenzio soppesando parola per parola quelle affermazioni.  
  
«Mi avete salvato…», mormorò infine, «temevo di… non farcela», ammise dopo un’ultima, breve, esitazione.  
  
«Non l'avrei mai permesso. E… siete stato forte, avete combattuto per tutto il tempo», aggiunse la giovane donna, con un tono più leggero e quasi divertito, stringendo addirittura un pugno come per enfatizzare le sue parole.  
  
Era un movimento tenero e adorabile che, tuttavia, nascondeva non poco imbarazzo e che non sfuggì allo sguardo di Noctis.  
  
«Vi ringrazio. Sono in debito con voi», decise però di rispondere, tentando di allontanare le sue impressioni, perché stava lentamente riacquistando il controllo del suo corpo e dei suoi sensi, tant'è che poté finalmente far scorrere gli occhi sulla stanza, scoprendola ricca ma semplice.  
  
Vi era davvero un caminetto in un angolo della stanza, vicino a delle morbide poltrone in pelle scura. Il letto era a baldacchino, privato però dei suoi classici drappeggi, ma non delle elaborate decorazioni che caratterizzavano le colonne in legno.  
  
Era la camera di un nobile - lui le conosceva bene -, ma qualcosa nell’arredamento in legno scuro e nei piccoli oggetti sopra di essi, la rendeva anche umile.  _ Come quella giovane donna. _  
  
Posò di nuovo gli occhi su di lei, iniziando a scorgere in quel viso e dei capelli biondi ciò che aveva visto nei suoi deliri causati dalla febbre.  
  
«Quanto… tempo ho dormito?», chiese incerto, studiando le reazioni di quel volto tanto delicato e bello.  
  
«Circa due giorni. Questa sarebbe stata la terza notte, ma vi siete svegliato prima per fortuna», aggiunse l'altra, «stavo giusto venendo a controllarvi prima di portare la cena… non è stato facile darvi da mangiare in questi giorni…».  
  
Come in uno specchio, l'imbarazzo e la timidezza della donna andarono a riflettersi sullo stesso Noctis che, stringendo le labbra, tentò di nascondere sia quel disagio che un sentimento più profondo e cupo: il terrore.  
  
Gli stava tornando in mente la sua missione ora che era di nuovo in sé e quella deviazione, seppur involontaria, avrebbe potuto segnare il destino di Mani e Sol.  
  
«Io… non posso restare qui», mormorò infatti.  
  
«L-lo so», si affrettò a rispondere l'altra, come se quella frase l'avesse colpita dritta al cuore, «non… siete un prigioniero. Siete libero di andare quando e come volete… ma…  _ vi prego _ : attendete solo di recuperare le forze», aggiunse infine, con tono di supplica. Sembrava esserci dell’altro in quella preghiera ma Noctis non riuscì ad afferrarlo. Sentì solamente il cuore stringersi in una gelida morsa che gli mozzò quasi il fiato, costringendolo a placare la sua smania di fuga.  
  
A ben pensarci aveva ragione. In quelle condizioni sarebbe andato ben lontano, e lui aveva bisogno di tutte le energie possibili per tornare a casa.  
  
«Lo farò», esalò, donando al viso della giovane un nuovo lampo di sollievo.  
  
«Vi ringrazio. E… direi che è il caso di mangiare! Sì! Mangiare! Così potrete recuperare le forze!», esclamò poi con un’energia genuina che, come in precedenza, donò anche altre sensazioni a Noctis. Vi lesse infatti premura e altro imbarazzo, come se non fosse abituata a parlare con altre persone.  
  
Tentò di assentire, stringendo le labbra e seguendo con gli occhi i movimenti concitati dell'altra che lo spinsero, quasi senza rendersene conto a bloccarla per porle un’ultima domanda.  
  
«Non… so ancora il vostro nome».  
  
Lo sguardo della giovane, ormai vicino alla porta, parve addolcirsi.  
  
«Prompta», rispose infine, «E vi prego, datemi del tu… sono solo… beh,  _ nessuno _ », concluse imbarazzata, torturandosi le mani guantate.  
  
Noctis annuì, ripetendo mentalmente quel nome come per imprimerlo nella sua memoria.  
  
«Solo… se poi fai lo stesso. Mi hai salvato, in fondo. Quindi, suppongo sia possibile… lasciarci alle spalle i convenevoli e darci del tu», mormorò qualche istante dopo, mostrandosi altrettanto imbarazzato, per poi presentarsi con un: «Il mio nome è Noctis».  
  
Non era mai stato una cima nelle relazioni interpersonali e provava sempre un enorme disagio nel dover presenziare a riunioni del Consiglio o altri eventi mondani. Solo con la sua famiglia riusciva ad esprimersi, tuttavia in quel momento sentiva di potersi permettere di abbassare almeno un poco le sue difese perché, d’altro canto, non aveva molta altra scelta.  
  
«Sono lieta di aver fatto la tua conoscenza, Noctis», soffiò Prompta.  
  
La sua voce era sincera e morbida, come quella che aveva sentito mentre era in preda alla febbre, ma come in precedenza Noctis non poté fare a meno di scorgere una nota malinconica che rimase nell'aria, a braccarlo con tutte le sue incognite, mentre Prompta lasciava la stanza.  
  
Rimasto solo, Noctis si concesse di esplorare ancora con lo sguardo la stanza. Lentamente ogni dettaglio stava prendendo forma e senso, a partire dalle decorazioni fino ai singoli pezzi d’arredamento che continuavano a confermare la sua prima impressione: si trattava di un’abitazione antica, appartenente a una qualche famiglia nobile.  
  
La mappa che aveva osservato e studiato durante il viaggio non aveva mostrato nessun palazzo e neanche gli abitanti del villaggio, che aveva visitato prima di inoltrarsi nelle montagne, ne avevano fatto parola. Era possibile, come aveva già supposto, che il suo orientamento l’avesse portato molto più fuori rotta del previsto e per quel motivo sentiva di avere realmente bisogno di risposte e di segnare una nuova rotta per raggiungere gli hellebori.  
  
Attese paziente il ritorno di Prompta o di qualche altro abitante del palazzo e solo in quel momento, mentre continuava a far scorrere lo sguardo su tutti gli angoli della stanza, riuscì a individuare il suo mantello in pelle, insieme agli stivali e ai pochi bagagli che aveva con sé. Erano riposti ordinatamente in una sedia non lontana dal letto e, se si escludevano gli indumenti che ancora aveva addosso, sembrava non mancare niente.  
  
Non voleva dubitare del buon cuore dei suoi salvatori e sentiva che era addirittura impossibile nutrire dei sospetti per Prompta, vista la sua innata genuinità che era stata avvertita anche da lui solo dopo pochi minuti di dialogo, tuttavia era venuto quasi naturale sviluppare quei sentimenti.  
  
Per fortuna li dissiparono subito quando la porta venne aperta di nuovo, mostrando la slanciata figura di Prompta. In viso aveva un’espressione buffamente concentrata e il motivo era facilmente immaginabile visto che tra le mani guantate aveva un vassoio contenente una caraffa, un bicchiere e un piatto fumante.  
  
Noctis trovò quasi spontaneo tendere le braccia verso di lei quando fu abbastanza vicina, intenzionato ad aiutarla, rendendosi però conto, a causa della pesantezza dei suoi arti, che non sarebbe stato in grado di reggere a lungo quel peso, seppur minimo.  
  
«Perdona il ritardo», mormorò la giovane donna chinandosi sul comodino per poter posare il vassoio, «non è molto ma… spero sia di tuo gradimento», aggiunse con tono leggermente imbarazzato.  
  
«Non… ti preoccupare», la rassicurò Noctis lasciando le Prompta lo aiutasse poco dopo ad afferrare il piatto che conteneva uno spezzatino dal profumo forte ma invitante. Per lui fu impossibile non trattenere un basso sospiro di piacere nell’avvertire il calore di quel piatto sui suoi palmi tiepidi. Si beò di quella sensazione per qualche momento e solo dopo aver sentito il suo stomaco gorgogliare rumorosamente a causa del profumo di quel pasto, molto più sostanzioso di quelli che aveva avuto nei giorni precedenti.  
  
Mormorò quieto ringraziamento e, stringendo le labbra, si costrinse a prendere il cucchiaio per poter iniziare effettivamente a mangiare.  
  
Il sapore gli sembrò ottimo sin dal primo assaggio, non era un piatto  _ da nobili _ ma era ugualmente  _ ricco _ per mille altri motivi, e non poté non apprezzarlo perché aveva bisogno di forze per rimettersi in viaggio e quel pasto avrebbe sicuramente svolto il suo compito.  
  
«Non ho potuto cacciare molto in questi giorni… ma dovrebbe essere abbastanza sostanzioso....», riprese Prompta, con un pizzico di aspettativa, ma anche di dispiacere, nella voce.  
  
Noctis, con la bocca ancora piena, si impegnò prima di tutto ad annuire e poi a deglutire per poter rispondere in un modo un po’ più civile e congruo al suo ceto sociale.  
  
«Non hai potuto cacciare?», domandò, trovando di principale importanza dare una spiegazione a quell’affermazione che alle sue orecchie giunse strana. Perché, Prompta, avrebbe dovuto cacciare? Non vi erano altri servitori in quel luogo? Oppure lei non era la proprietaria di quel palazzo ma solo un membro della servitù?   
Prompta assentì imbarazzata, spostandosi un poco per poter riempire d’acqua il bicchiere.  
  
«Mi sono presa cura di te, non potevo assentarmi troppo a lungo», spiegò, senza però cogliere realmente la perplessità di Noctis.   
«No, io intendo… perché proprio tu? Sei l’addetta alla caccia del palazzo? I…  _ signori _ di questo luogo sanno che sono qui?», chiese infine, accettando il bicchiere che Prompta gli stava porgendo. Ne bevve un sorso e sperò di non aver creato una sorta di problema politico perché, sinceramente, era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
  
La giovane donna si accigliò per quelle domande e Noctis, abbandonando per un momento il suo pasto, sperò di non averla offesa in qualche modo.  
  
«Ci sono solo io qui», rispose con tono basso, quasi imbarazzato e forse anche indeciso, come se non avesse l’autorizzazione di svelare quel dettaglio che, per Noctis, aveva invece un vero e proprio peso.  
  
Non poteva sapere quanto fosse grande quel palazzo, ma vista la grandezza di quella stanza - e anche per la sua esperienza personale -, poteva supporre che fosse  _ ben più grande _ per una persona sola. Non poté non interrogarsi sul motivo dell’isolamento di quella donna, e Prompta sembrò non avere bisogno di sentire la sua domanda per tentare di rassicurarlo.  
  
«Il mio  _ protettore _ viene a trovarmi ogni due settimane. Non sono sempre sola», si affrettò infatti a dire, con un sorriso forzato che fece scorrere dei lunghi brividi lungo la schiena di Noctis.  
  
Ciò che la sua mente stava elaborando con quei pochi dati a disposizione, insieme alle sensazioni, non dipingeva quella situazione come rosea, ma lo stavano costringendo a posare gli occhi su una circostanza cupa e malata, dove quella ragazza viveva segregata in quel palazzo da un  _ protettore _ che solo di rado si mostrava a lei con chissà quali intenti.  
  
Strinse le labbra, sperando che la sua fantasia fosse semplicemente troppo colorita in confronto alla realtà.  
  
Si limitò quindi ad annuire, cercando di allontanare quei pensieri cupi e inquietanti che, egoisticamente, avrebbero potuto mettere a rischio la sua missione, già appesa ad un fragile filo.  
  
«Lo spezzatino, comunque, è delizioso», mormorò, lasciando cadere quel discorso per riprendere a mangiare, tuttavia con meno gusto di poco prima.  
  
Prompta apparve subito sollevata dalla sua dichiarazione, infatti Noctis poté notare che le sue mani, dapprima strette sulla gonna in piccoli ma decisi pugni, si sciolsero quasi all’istante, come se si fosse appena liberata di chissà quale peso.  
  
Le sue labbra rosate si erano piegate delicatamente verso l’alto in un’espressione indescrivibile che si trasformò in un solo attimo in curiosità. Quell’interesse sembrò scontrarsi contro la riservatezza della giovane donna, ma alla fine fu proprio una dolce invadenza.  
  
«Posso… chiederti perché ti sei avventurato fin qui?», si permise per l’appunto di domandare, con una vocina fine, tanto piena di curiosità quanto di vergogna.  
  
Noctis, tra un boccone e un sorso d’acqua, studiò ogni minimo movimento di Prompta. Dal suo modo di socchiudere gli occhi fino ai più piccoli gesti inconsci delle mani. Era più forte di lui, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, e solo quella domanda riuscì a riportarlo con la mente al presente.  
  
Come quando era in preda ai deliri febbrili, si sentiva a cavallo di un labile confine tra illusione e realtà, e per quanto volesse concentrarsi sulla sua missione, i suoi sensi continuavano a catalizzarsi su quella giovane donna. Si costrinse a recuperare il controllo e la serietà necessaria per affrontare quel discorso, certo che ho quel modo avrebbe ottenuto anche le risposte che stava cercando.  
  
«Sono qui per… cercare un fiore che cresce solo su queste montagne», spiegò, «l’helleborus, per la precisione. Tuttavia temo di essermi smarrito, infatti al momento non so neanche in quale parte di Niflheim mi trovo», ammise alla fine senza esporsi troppo.  
  
«Per essere uno che si è perso sei arrivato molto vicino alla tua metà», rispose Prompta, con un piccolo sorriso, «quei fiori crescono a poco più di mezz'ora di marcia da qui».  
  
Quell’informazione colpì Noctis direttamente nel cuore. I suoi occhi brillarono per l'esaltazione e la speranza, e dovette addirittura trattenersi dal balzare fuori dal letto.  
  
«Come, scusa?», esalò, sperando di aver sentito bene.  
  
«Quando ti sarai ripreso, ti porterò io stessa lì», propose Prompta, e Noctis non poté non sentirsi ancor più grato nei confronti di quella giovane.  
  
«Mi hai salvato e mi stai nutrendo… ed ora mi prometti di aiutarmi nel trovare quei fiori. Non puoi sapere quanto questo mi renda felice», ammise con tono onesto e sincero, «come posso ricambiare?»  
  
Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di ripagare quell’immenso debito, perché Prompta non aveva salvato solo la sua vita, ma stava contribuendo anche a mettere in salvo le giovani esistenze dei suoi nipoti.  
  
La giovane donna apparve tuttavia subito a disagio nel sentire quella sua semplice ma genuina domanda.  
  
«Non ho bisogno di niente… lo faccio con piacere», rispose infatti, con gli occhi che correvano da una parte all’altra della stanza, come se si stesse aspettando di vedere apparire chissà cosa -  _ o chi _ .  
  
Quel gesto, ovviamente, non sfuggì allo sguardo di Noctis che, abbassando il piatto ormai vuoto sulle gambe, si chiese se fosse o meno giusto lasciar correre in quel modo tutti quei segnali negativi che sentiva provenire da Prompta. Era una sconosciuta, non sapeva assolutamente niente della sua vita, ma lo aveva anche salvato e qualcosa gli diceva di non poter ignorare quel dettaglio.  
  
«Ti ringrazio per il pasto, era ottimo», commentò alla fine, riuscendo in qualche modo a lasciare in sospeso tutte quelle domande che, con ogni probabilità, sarebbero suonate troppo invadenti alle orecchie della sua giovane salvatrice.  
  
«È un piacere», mormorò in risposta Prompta, piegando un poco le labbra in un sorriso che si tinse lentamente di malinconia, «spero di poterti condurre presto ai fiori che stai cercando, in modo che la tua missione su queste montagne possa definirsi finalmente conclusa», gli augurò poi con gentilezza e Noctis assentì.  
  
Nutriva anche lui le stesse speranze di Prompta. Voleva con tutto se stesso che quella missione si risolvesse rapidamente e nel migliore dei modi, e per farlo sapeva di doversi affidare a quella giovane donna. Non sarebbe stato semplice, però ci avrebbe provato, tentando al tempo stesso di riuscire a tenere a bada i suoi pensieri troppo invadenti.  
  
Forse era la stanchezza e la situazione anomala, ma in ogni caso Noctis sapeva di non essere un ficcanaso e mai lo sarebbe stato. Proprio per quel motivo era certo di dover fare di tutto pur di ignorare la sensazione gli diceva di dover indagare per mettere a tacere quei dubbi che gli stavano attanagliando l’animo.  
  
Non sarebbe stato gentile e né tanto meno educato nel compiere un gesto simile, inoltre doveva la sua vita a Prompta e non poteva mancarle di rispetto in quel modo. Doveva solamente concentrarsi sul suo compito che poteva essere definito di vitale importanza. Non poteva permettere a niente e a nessuno, curiosità compresa, di intromettersi nella sua strada verso la cura per i suoi nipotini.


	3. Tre.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fem!Prompto Argentum (Prompta Argentum), Ardyn Izunia  
**Relationship(s):** Het  
**Pairing:** Promptis (Accennato LuNyx)  
**Rating:** **SAFE**  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), GenderSwap, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Magic, Fem!Prompto, Major Character Injury, Injury Recovery  
**Genere:** Fantasy, Introspettivo  
**Conteggio Parole:** 3525  
**Capitolo:** 3 di 7

 **Note:**  
**1.** In questa fic, Prompto è una donna e si chiama Prompta.  
**2.** In questo universo non è mai esistita la Guerra degli Dei e non esiste neanche la guerra tra Niflheim e Lucis.  
**3.** Non è un mondo “moderno” come quello di FFXV, diciamo che è simil-medioevo.  
**4.** La Piaga delle Stelle non è quella che conosciamo noi. Come ben sappiamo, quella malattia prende origine dalla _malaria_ , ed io ho deciso di trattarla in quel modo.  
**5.** L’Helleborus è velenoso, ma in passato - se dosato nei modi giusti - veniva utilizzato anche in campo medico.  
**6.** Il Picco di Vogliupe non esiste per quel che so, ma esiste Vogliupe che è la regione di Niflheim dove giace il corpo di Shiva.  
**7.** Ispirato liberamente ad Anastasia e Rapunzel, oltre che a Frozen.  
**8.** Aggiornamenti **bi-settimanali**. Il **Mercoledì** e il **Sabato**.  
**9.** Non betata, abbiate pietà!  
  
**Dediche:**  
Ho scritto questa fic solo ed esclusivamente per **Lera**. Lei adora Prompta per via di una _gloriosa_ role che stiamo facendo da più di un anno... e visto che non sono mai riuscita a scriverle un qualcosa di serio su Fem!Prompto mi sono messa in testa di unire alcune delle cose che più adora: Fem!Prompto, la Promptis, Anastasia (*sparge amore*) e infine il collegamento che il fandom ha creato tra Elsa e Prom.  
Quindi, tesoro, spero che tu sia qui a leggere... questa fic è una sorta di _strada verso il compleanno_ , visto che si concluderà il 25 Aprile. Spero che ti piaccia e che ti faccia piacere. Ti voglio un sacco di bene!

  
Nonostante il desiderio di Noctis di scoprire il più possibile sulla zona nella quale si trovavano, il suo corpo si dimostrò troppo debole per poter affrontare ulteriori chiacchiere al termine del suo primo pasto. Il sonno, infatti, lo colse quasi subito conducendolo verso dei sogni confusi tanto quanto quelli che lo avevano accompagnato durante tutto il suo viaggio.  
  
Si risvegliò solo al mattino, vista la tenue luce ambrata che scorse penetrare attraverso le finestre, e come il giorno precedente fu Prompta a prendersi cura di lui con pazienza e gentilezza. Come un bambino, Noctis trascorse la maggior parte del tempo a mangiare e a dormire, cercando di superare una leggera febbre e i dubbi che lo assalivano sempre più prepotenti nel posare lo sguardo sulla sua salvatrice, unica abitante del palazzo.  
  
Trascorse in quello stato almeno altri tre giorni, durante i quali riuscì in qualche modo ad apprendere ulteriori informazioni sia su Niflheim che sulla stessa Prompta.  
  
Le sue impressioni si rivelarono quasi sempre esatte, soprattutto nel descrivere la giovane donna come una persona dolce e sensibile, degna di fiducia, che nascondeva con una forza senza pari tante di quelle ferite da farlo sentire quasi in colpa - vittima di un’insensata empatia o di un legame inspiegabile.  
  
Solo alla mattina del sesto giorno, Noctis si scoprì nettamente più in forze. Il suo corpo era ancora ben lontano dalla sua solita energia, ma si sentì quanto meno abbastanza in salute da potersi alzare dal letto e trascinarsi proprio verso le finestre.  
  
Gli infissi erano in legno massiccio, un materiale non dissimile da tutti gli altri mobili della stanza, e al di là dei vetri trasparenti, Noctis poté scorgere un’ampia vallata, forse la stessa nella quale aveva vagato solo qualche giorno prima.  
  
Il tempo sembrava essersi fatto mite, nonostante la neve perenne, e quella considerazione gli donò un’ulteriore carica.  
  
Là fuori, da qualche parte, crescevano degli hellebori e lui era vicino - li poteva quasi sentire sulle sue mani. Doveva solo pazientare e tutti gli sforzi fatti fino a quel momento sarebbero stati ripagati.  
  
Appoggiò la mano contro il vetro, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare ad un basso sospiro di sollievo.  
  
_ “Domani” _ , si disse, ascoltando il suo respiro regolare,  _ “domani avrò abbastanza forze per affrontare anche il viaggio di ritorno…” _  
  
Ripeté più volte quelle affermazioni inviando anche una breve ma speranzosa richiesta alla sua famiglia: dovevano tutti tenere duro, perché lui non si era ancora arreso.  
  
Con le sue sicurezze e promesse rinnovate, Noctis riaprì gli occhi e si allontanò dalla finestra. Tornò sul letto e, prendendo gli stivali, armeggiò per indossarli.  
  
Non voleva più restare in quella camera, vi aveva trascorso fin troppo tempo, e aveva soprattutto bisogno di dimostrare a sé stesso di non essere malato ma di essere invece in fase di guarigione.  
  
Animato da quei pensieri sempre più forti e decisi, andò verso la porta, superandola senza alcun impedimento se non uno emotivo: non sapeva assolutamente come muoversi all’interno di quel palazzo. Inoltre, non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato cortese nei confronti della  _ padrona di casa _ il trovare il proprio ospite a gironzolare indisturbato per quei corridoi.  
  
Rimase per un momento immobile, incerto sul da farsi, ma fortunatamente fu la stessa Prompta a venirgli in soccorso. Apparve alla fine di uno di quegli stessi anditi, con addosso una pelliccia candida e pelosa.  
  
«Noctis! Ben svegliato! Spero tu ti senta meglio!», lo accolse con voce cristallina e felice. Aveva il viso arrossato per il freddo e, visti l’arco e la faretra che portava tra le mani, Noctis concluse che la giovane donna doveva essere stata all’esterno del palazzo fino a qualche momento prima.  
  
«Ti ringrazio», rispose lui prontamente, «e grazie alle tue cure posso dirmi… in forze, ecco. Il peggio è passato e progetto di rimettermi in marcia sin da domani», aggiunse, trovando impossibile non notare il sollievo e la tristezza che lampeggiarono negli occhi violacei di Prompta.  
  
Ne rimase sorpreso a dirla tutta, perché non riuscì a interpretare quei sentimenti come un:  _ «Per fortuna stai bene, ma ti prego non strafare» _ , ma era come se la giovane donna avesse appena sperato di vederlo andare via al più presto, nonostante il desiderio di averlo ancora lì. Non era una sensazione del tutto coerente, che venne tuttavia confermata dal linguaggio del corpo e dalle parole di Prompta.  
  
La vide infatti assumere un’espressione quasi combattuta che si sciolse ben presto in una più rilassata ma altrettanto tesa, come se stesse combattendo contro il bisogno di dire la verità e quello di mentire per proteggere qualcuno.  
  
Forse, Noctis, stava lavorando troppo con la fantasia… ma non poteva farne a meno. Non avendo grandi capacità oratorie, poteva solamente lasciare che fosse la sua mente a vagare, elaborando ogni singolo avvenimento della sua vita in lunghi e interminabili monologhi.  
  
«Ne sono sollevata», mormorò Prompta, riportandolo con dolcezza alla realtà, senza però eliminare tutte quelle sensazioni che sembravano invece crescere e radicarsi nel suo animo, «e immagino che tu sia stanco di restare disteso…»  
  
«Lo sono», assentì Noctis domandandole poi un: «sei… stata fuori a caccia?», che ottenne subito una risposta affermativa.  
  
«A volte alcune bestie si spingono fino alle mura e mi trovo costretta a cacciare, sia per procurarmi il cibo che per evitare danni», spiegò tranquilla, come se quell’argomento fosse per lei molto più semplice da affrontare, «stavo venendo a trovarti prima di andare in cucina… se vuoi camminare, posso farti strada e condurti lì», propose alla fine e Noctis annuì con un cenno del capo, affiancandola per poterla seguire in quei corridoi a lui sconosciuti.  
  
Con lo sguardo continuò ad esplorare quei luoghi, cercando sia di memorizzarli che di analizzarli per estrappolare più informazioni possibili su quella giovane donna e sulla sua solitaria vita lì nel palazzo. Era antico, come si era già reso conto, con un fascino e con un mistero del tutto diverso dall’eleganza delle costruzioni di Tenebrae o di Insomnia, e pur non essendo in grado di datarlo con esattezza, si sentì invece abbastanza sicuro nel definirlo  _ triste _ . Nonostante la bellezza, e probabilmente anche la storia, di quelle mura in pietra, quel posto sembrava quasi una  _ prigione _ per una persona sola.  
  
Prompta aveva parlato più volte, durante i giorni passati, di un  _ protettore _ , ma non si era dilungata troppo, e Noctis nel suo continuo elaborare di ipotesi, si era spesso chiesto che razza di persona fosse. Come poteva lasciare una donna così giovane da sola in quel luogo dimenticato dagli Dei?  
  
Arrivò addirittura a definire  _ normale _ il disagio che vedeva talvolta emergere nei gesti e nelle parole di Prompta. Probabilmente, si disse, non riceveva mai visitatori e proprio per quel motivo Noctis aveva avvertito quelle sensazioni incoerenti. Era come se Prompta avesse bisogno di compagnia ma che, al tempo stesso, si sentisse anche in dovere di allontanare chiunque da quelle mura.  
  
Le sue, ovviamente, continuavano ad essere solo mere ipotesi in assenza di una verità assoluta, ma c’era sempre stata un qualcosa dentro il suo animo che lo portava a vedere la verità: una sorta di luce che lo guidava verso la soluzione di ogni suo dubbio.  
  
Lunafreya, la sua più cara amica e confidente, lo aveva sempre definito  _ un dono degli Dei _ , ma Noctis non vi aveva mai prestato per davvero attenzione né vi aveva dato peso. Credeva nella figura dei Siderei, ma non aveva mai avuto prove tangibili della loro esistenza.  
  
Lui stesso aveva pregato affinché Bahamut, il protettore di Insomnia, salvasse Mani e Sol, ma non aveva ottenuto nessuna risposta. Luna aveva sognato gli hellebori e lo aveva definito un  _ messaggio degli Dei _ , ma poteva semplicemente essere un ricordo dei suoi studi venuto a galla nel momento del bisogno - infatti, non era stato difficile scovare le rare qualità mediche di quei fiori generalmente velenosi nei libri riguardanti l’Erbologia.  
  
Se i Siderei avessero realmente voluto dar loro una mano per salvare Mani e Sol, li avrebbero potuti curare come si diceva nelle leggende di tutta Eos, e non affidare nelle mani di un mortale il destino di quelle due anime innocenti.  
  
Noctis non poté non accigliarsi a causa di quei pensieri e, scuotendo un poco la testa, tentò di concentrarsi di nuovo sul presente e su Prompta, che camminava accanto a lui.  
  
Avrebbe voluto definire la sua camminata  _ ‘tranquilla’ _ , ma trovò fin troppo semplice chiamarla  _ ‘imbarazzata’. _ Aveva le labbra strette e gli occhi che, di tanto in tanto, correvano su di lui per poi scappare ancora. C’era un qualcosa di adorabile in quel suo atteggiamento, tant’è che Noctis trovò fin troppo semplice cercare di coinvolgerla in un discorso pur di spezzare quel silenzio così imbarazzante.  
  
«Questo palazzo deve essere… molto antico se non compare nella mappa», esordì infatti e la giovane donna, facendosi improvvisamente rigida, mosse il capo per assentire.  
  
«Lo è infatti! Il mio  _ protettore _ mi ha detto che risale a prima della punizione divina della Glaciale e che da allora è rimasto disabitato… beh, fino ad ora visto che ci vivo io», spiegò, lasciandosi sfuggire una timida risatina.  
  
Aveva pronunciato quelle parole con leggerezza, forse più interessata al discorrere con qualcuno che al nascondere quei piccoli dettagli che Noctis riuscì a carpire.  
  
«Dici… che potrò incontrare il tuo protettore? O magari lo ho già incontrato mentre ero fuori gioco?», chiese ancora, sperando di non doversi poi pentire per quella sua curiosità.  
  
«N-no… temo che non sarà possibile. Non passa tanto tempo qui, ormai», mormorò Prompta, esitando solo un poco, mostrandosi forse troppo educata per poter evitare di rispondere a quelle domande.  
  
«Teme anche lui la strega?», si lasciò sfuggire Noctis a quel punto, facendo sussultare la giovane donna.  
  
«No… lui non la teme».  
  
La voce di Prompta suonò, se possibile, ancora più triste e tesa, cosa che non fece altro se non alimentare la curiosità di Noctis. Per quanto sapesse di non potersi permettere di mancare di rispetto alla sua salvatrice, dopo quei giorni passati tra piccole rivelazioni e grandi tacchi, devi quasi di non poterne fare a meno. Tentò quindi di argomentare i suoi pensieri per comprendere un po’ meglio la situazione senza però spingersi mai troppo oltre.  
  
«So che esistono numerose superstizioni riguardanti questa zona. Alcuni abitanti di un villaggio l’hanno definita  _ maledetta da una Strega _ , ma se mi dici che il tuo protettore ti viene a trovare e che tu riesci ad uscire tranquillamente dal palazzo… mi trovo a dover pensare che tutte quelle storie siano solo fandonie», commentò, restando però spiazzato nel vedere la reazione di Prompta. Sembrò infatti oscurarsi ulteriormente, come se il parlare di quelle storie, nate probabilmente dall’ignoranza della gente, fosse per lei fonte di dolore o di imbarazzo.  
  
«Non… hanno tutti i torti», riuscì a rispondere però la giovane donna, fermandosi davanti ad un portone in legno, «la Strega esiste, solo che non fa del male a tutti… almeno non volontariamente».  
  
Era un’affermazione strana, piena di consapevolezza, e Noctis si ritrovò ad ipotizzare una storia drammatica che avrebbe potuto spiegare il motivo di un tale coinvolgimento da parte di Prompta. Il fatto che vivesse lì da sola, poteva essere un evento recente d’altro canto. Magari, si disse, in passato viveva lì con la sua intera famiglia… e una disgrazia, forse legata proprio a quelle superstizioni, l’aveva portata a isolarsi. Era anche possibile che si sentisse in colpa per quanto accaduto alle persone a lei care, e quell’ipotesi era talmente fattibile e triste, che Noctis non faticò a immaginare la giovane donna assumersi non solo le colpe di quella disgrazia ma anche di prendere sulle sue stesse spalle il lavoro di un’intera famiglia.  
  
Le avrebbe fatto onore, tuttavia sarebbe anche stato estremamente crudele da parte del protettore, e probabilmente proprietario di quel palazzo, permetterle di sprecare la sua vita in quel modo.  
  
_ “Però viene a trovarla… magari cerca di convincerla a lasciare queste stesse mura” _ , ipotizzò infine, cercando di creare una nuova figura anche per quel protettore che, sin dall’inizio, aveva reputato in modo maligno.  
  
«Mi dispiace», esalò alla fine, incapace di trattenersi. Prompta, sorpresa dalla sua dichiarazione, aggrottò le sopracciglia per poi concedersi una nuova risatina.  
  
«Per cosa?», ritorse lei, addolcendo poi lo sguardo fino a farlo diventare quasi indefinibile pure per Noctis, «Per la Strega? Ti dispiace per lei? Saresti il primo».  
  
Quelle parole lo sorpresero non poco e iniziarono a lanciare una luce ben diversa proprio sulla sua ultima ipotesi. Aveva definito la fine della famiglia di Prompta una disgrazia non opera della Strega - aveva infatti escluso a priori l’esistenza di una persona in grado di gettare sventura su tutti i viaggiatori -, ma la giovane donna si stava rivolgendo a lei come se fosse se esistesse realmente.  
  
Forse, ci credeva a tal punto che nel vivere una perdita grande come quella della famiglia, probabilmente per un incidente non riconducibile alla Strega, l’aveva spinta a riguardare tutte le superstizione con un occhio ben diverso. Probabilmente l’aveva idealizzata a tal punto da provare pietà verso quell’essere descritto da tutti come maligno.  
  
«In realtà… mi dispiaceva per te», ammise alla fine, «per il fatto che vivi da sola…»     
  
Prompta socchiuse le labbra e le richiuse senza lasciarsi sfuggire neanche una mezza parola. Sembrava quasi cercare un modo per rispondere alle parole di Noctis, tant’è che questo iniziò subito a pensare a come cambiare discorso o evitare all’altra delle risposte che, magari, l’avrebbero messa in ulteriore imbarazzo.  
  
«Sei gentile», commentò alla fine la giovane donna, con quella stessa espressione indecifrabile.   
  
«Lo sei stata anche tu nel salvarmi… non ero nessuno per te, e mi hai accolto, curato e sfamato per quasi una settimana», le rispose con tono sincero, sperando in quel modo di dimostrarle quanto quel gesto avesse significato per lui.   
  
Prompta sorrise ancora e, aprendo quella che si rivelò essere la porta della cucina, sussurrò un: «Non voglio più che qualcuno muoia a causa mia», che non sfuggì a Noctis.  
  
C'era del senso di colpa in quelle parole e potevano sia assumere innumerevoli significati che confermare, tragicamente, le idee che Noctis si era già fatto. Per quel motivo decise di lasciar correre, di non infierire oltre sull’animo di quella giovane donna che sembrava già piegato dal rimpianto.  
  
La seguì in silenzio, guardandosi attorno per studiare quel nuovo ambiente. Una pentola stava cuocendo sopra il fuoco e abbandonati sul tavolo vi erano alcuni uccelli, probabilmente cacciati proprio da Prompta.  
  
«Sto cucinando della carne bollita», spiegò brevemente lei, lasciando in un angolo della cucina la candida pelliccia, che aveva indossato fino a quel momento, e il suo arco.  
  
«L'odore sembra promettente», rispose Noctis, continuando a far correre gli occhi su ogni dettaglio di quel luogo.  
  
«Lo spero… molte volte i miei esperimenti culinari non vanno tanto bene. Ma visto che ti ho come ospite, sto cercando di limitarmi a cucinare solo cose che so fare», spiegò con tono leggero, soffermandosi a controllare la cottura della carne.  
  
«Posso ritenermi fortunato se non mi vuoi trasformare nella tua cavia personale?», trovò quasi semplice ironizzare e si sentì quasi premiato da quella sua battuta nel sentire Prompta ridere.  
  
«Non sai quanto, Noctis», ribatté infatti, rimettendosi dritta. Le sue spalle erano palesemente più rilassate e calme, e il fatto che stesse rispondendo a tono fu per Noctis solo l'ennesimo premio  
  
«Comunque, mi sono presa la briga di scrivere degli appunti sulla tua mappa per spiegarti dove ci troviamo», riprese Prompta, lasciando che il divertimento si trasformasse in imbarazzo, avvicinandosi al tavolo dove, in un lato, Noctis poté notare la sua mappa ordinatamente richiusa. Si sentì subito sollevato nel poter scoprire ulteriori punti di riferimento nella mappa e si affrettò subito a rassicurare la giovane donna, forse nervosa per la sua intraprendenza.  
  
«Se vuoi puoi illustrarmi queste modifiche anche ora. Dovendo partire domani mi sarà più semplice orientarmi grazie alle tue indicazioni», rispose affiancandola per poter visionare con lei la mappa.  
  
«Volentieri», assentì Prompta e, aprendo con attenzione la mappa.  
  
In rosso vide subito cerchiata una piccola zona che Noctis identificò come la loro odierna posizione. In blu, invece, il simbolo che lui stesso aveva segnato grazie agli abitanti del villaggio per individuare i fiori e che si trovava effettivamente vicino al palazzo.  
  
«Come vedi, noi siamo qui», esordì la giovane, indicando il piccolo cerchio rosso, «ci sono varie tane di bestie sparse in zona, ma se resti concentrato puoi riuscire a evitarle».  
  
«Me ne sono reso conto», mugugnò Noctis, trovando impossibile non ricordare il suo spiacevole incontro con il Behemoth, «sarà difficile tornare indietro sulla strada principale senza il mio Chocobo…», aggiunse poi, osservando la strada che avrebbe dovuto percorrere a piedi. Sarebbe stata fattibile con le dovute soste, ma le improvvise tormente di neve e le temperature rigide avrebbero reso più che complicato il viaggio di ritorno.  
  
«Chocobo?», ripeté Prompta con tono incerto e Noctis, alzando lo capo verso di lei, assentì,  _ «Uno vero _ ?»  
  
«Sì, uno… vero», rispose lui, sorpreso dall’interessamento della giovane donna, che sembrava quasi emozionata. Le tremavano infatti le mani e le spalle, e le sue labbra erano strette in una fine linea rosata come per tentare di trattenersi.  
  
«Non… non ne ho mai visto uno… non dal vivo. Solo disegni nei libri… e non sai quanto mi piacerebbe poterne vedere almeno uno!», spiegò dopo qualche momento Prompta, dando in quel modo una risposta allo sguardo interrogativo e curioso di Noctis, il quale non poté non sorridere quasi intenerito da quella risposta così genuina e sincera.  
  
«È un peccato che il mio sia fuggito quando siamo stati attaccati da un Behemoth», commentò lui, mostrandosi realmente dispiaciuto.  
  
«Già…», annuì Prompta guardando di nuovo la mappa, forse per nascondere quel pizzico di amarezza e delusione che le avevano incupito lo sguardo, «ma penso che potrai farcela… sei arrivato fin qui e sei vivo».  
  
Noctis annuì serio, continuando a guardare la mappa come per imprimere nella sua mente quelle zone che, viste dall’esterno, sembravano tutte uguali.  
  
«Devo farcela», decretò alla fine aggiungendo poi un: «conosci bene queste montagne?», per tentare di raccogliere nuove e ulteriori informazioni su quella valle e magari sul Picco di Vogliupe.  
  
«Non tantissimo. Solo il circondario… non mi spingo mai oltre certi confini», rispose Prompta, e Noctis non poté non aggrottare le sopracciglia.  
  
«Neanche la strada per il villaggio?», chiese, indicando nella mappa il centro abitato che aveva incontrato non appena giunto a Niflheim.  
  
La giovane donna scosse il capo, palesando un certo disagio nel dover parlare di quelle sue piccole mancanze, che a Noctis sembravano sempre più strane. Se aveva ipotizzato correttamente, Prompta non lasciava quel palazzo per senso di colpa e testardaggine, ma non riusciva a credere che non si fosse mai spinta fino al villaggio. Era assurdo.  
  
«Perché?», chiese, trovando impossibile trattenersi dal rivolgerle quella semplice domanda.  
  
Prompta tenne ancora una volta lo sguardo basso e solo dopo qualche momento di silenzio si allontanò bruscamente dal tavolo.   
«Devo controllare il pranzo», dichiarò, lasciando intendere di non voler rispondere al quesito di Noctis. Era stata decisa e concisa, un taglio netto a quel discorso. Solo insistendo, e dimostrandosi invadente oltre che maleducato, Noctis sarebbe probabilmente potuto venire a capo di quella storia che continuava a sembrargli tremendamente strana.  
  
Sospirò e, dopo averla osservata per qualche momento, decise di riprendere la parola.  
  
«Ti sono debitore, Prompta», esordì, notando chiaramente le spalle della giovane donna irrigidirsi solamente nel sentire la sua voce, «e non posso dimenticare ciò che hai fatto per me. Per questo non voglio né sembrarti insistente o turbarti… però ci sono dei piccoli dettagli, informazioni che tu stessa mi hai dato che… rendono la tua vita e questa stessa situazione  _ inquietante  _ e  _ malata. _ Ti prego di non fraintendermi ma… se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa io… sono qui e posso aiutarti».  
  
Era stata una proposta forse azzardata ma che gli era uscita spontanea, tanto quanto il bisogno che sentiva scorrergli nelle vene riguardante il proteggere quella giovane donna. Non voleva spaventarla o agitarla, e proprio per quel motivo aveva cercato di usare termini gentili oltre che un tono calmo, al punto che la stessa Prompta, mordendosi le labbra, si voltò verso di lui. La vide scuotere il capo e far correre lo sguardo a destra e a sinistra, come se si aspettasse un attacco da un momento all’altro.  
  
«Non… costringermi a cacciarti… non interessarti a me e alla mia vita… devi andare via, al più presto...», mormorò alla fine, con la voce tremante e incerta, «h-hai una missione, no? Hai detto che partirai domani… così nessuno si farà male...»  
  
Noctis deglutì, trovandosi quasi spiazzato dinanzi a quelle frasi timide ma pregne di una paura quasi insana, radicata in profondità nell’animo della giovane donna. Le ripeté più volte mentalmente, cercando di dare a quelle affermazioni un significato qualsiasi, senza però ottenere risultati. I suoi pensieri si erano infatti catalizzati su un’unica frase:  _ “Così nessuno si farà male”. _  
  
Era inquietante nella sua gelida semplicità e non riusciva a comprendere verso chi fosse indirizzata. Era una minaccia nei suoi confronti o si stava riferendo a se stessa? Oppure… c’era in ballo la vita di qualcun’altro?  
  
Aveva bisogno di risposte e solo Prompta poteva dargliele, e lui si sentiva ormai pronto in tutto e per tutto a esporsi: fidandosi ciecamente del bisogno che sentiva di scoprire sia cosa stava accadendo in quel palazzo che qualcosa in più sulla vita della sua salvatrice.  



	4. Quattro.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fem!Prompto Argentum (Prompta Argentum), Ardyn Izunia  
**Relationship(s):** Het  
**Pairing:** Promptis (Accennato LuNyx)  
**Rating:** **SAFE**  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), GenderSwap, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Magic, Fem!Prompto, Major Character Injury, Injury Recovery  
**Genere:** Fantasy, Introspettivo  
**Conteggio Parole:** 3395  
**Capitolo:** 4 di 7

 **Note:**  
**1.** In questa fic, Prompto è una donna e si chiama Prompta.  
**2.** In questo universo non è mai esistita la Guerra degli Dei e non esiste neanche la guerra tra Niflheim e Lucis.  
**3.** Non è un mondo “moderno” come quello di FFXV, diciamo che è simil-medioevo.  
**4.** La Piaga delle Stelle non è quella che conosciamo noi. Come ben sappiamo, quella malattia prende origine dalla _malaria_ , ed io ho deciso di trattarla in quel modo.  
**5.** L’Helleborus è velenoso, ma in passato - se dosato nei modi giusti - veniva utilizzato anche in campo medico.  
**6.** Il Picco di Vogliupe non esiste per quel che so, ma esiste Vogliupe che è la regione di Niflheim dove giace il corpo di Shiva.  
**7.** Ispirato liberamente ad Anastasia e Rapunzel, oltre che a Frozen.  
**8.** Aggiornamenti **bi-settimanali**. Il **Mercoledì** e il **Sabato**.  
**9.** Non betata, abbiate pietà!  
  
**Dediche:**  
Ho scritto questa fic solo ed esclusivamente per **Lera**. Lei adora Prompta per via di una _gloriosa_ role che stiamo facendo da più di un anno... e visto che non sono mai riuscita a scriverle un qualcosa di serio su Fem!Prompto mi sono messa in testa di unire alcune delle cose che più adora: Fem!Prompto, la Promptis, Anastasia (*sparge amore*) e infine il collegamento che il fandom ha creato tra Elsa e Prom.  
Quindi, tesoro, spero che tu sia qui a leggere... questa fic è una sorta di _strada verso il compleanno_ , visto che si concluderà il 25 Aprile. Spero che ti piaccia e che ti faccia piacere. Ti voglio un sacco di bene!

  
  
Noctis non si era mai sentito più serio in vita sua. Certo, vi erano già stati numerosi eventi che lo avevano costretto ad assumere un certo rigore e un atteggiamento posato, ma mai come in quel momento aveva avuto il bisogno di imporsi con il massimo impegno nei confronti di una perfetta sconosciuta. Non sapeva il motivo di tale coinvolgimento e trovava semplice associare il tutto al debito di vita che lo legava a Prompta.  
  
Ciò che la giovane donna si era lasciata sfuggire in poco meno di una settimana non creava un quadro piacevole. Noctis, infatti, l’aveva dipinta dapprima come una prigioniera e infine come un’emarginata, che da sola aveva scelto la via dell’esilio… ma in quegli ultimi istanti la situazione gli era sembrata molto più grave.  
  
«Chi si farà male?», le chiese, ricevendo in risposta un testardo silenzio da parte dell’altra, «Ti scongiuro, se posso fare qualcosa… se qualcuno è in pericolo… dimmelo. Ti aiuterò. Te lo prometto, lo giuro sul mio onore e sul nome della mia famiglia».  
  
_ «Tu _ sei in pericolo!»  
  
Il sangue nelle vene di Noctis parve quasi gelarsi alla risposta di Prompta. Quelle quattro, semplici, parole erano state pronunciate con una tale decisione, mista alla disperazione e alla paura, che lui non potè non credervi all’istante.  
  
Non era una minaccia, ma un semplice avvertimento… come se la giovane donna stesse cercando di proteggerlo da un qualcosa di troppo grande e pericoloso per entrambi.  
  
Era impossibile non fidarsi di Prompta, e quella cieca convinzione rendeva ancora più pesanti le sue parole, tuttavia Noctis sapeva anche di non potersi permettere insicurezze. Si era esposto troppo e, suo malgrado, si era ritrovato coinvolto in quella situazione scomoda e misteriosa… ma aveva giurato su quanto di più caro aveva al mondo di aiutarla, e non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
  
«Qualsiasi pericolo sia, sono pronto ad affrontarlo», dichiarò infatti, sperando di riuscire almeno in quel modo a convincere Prompta a fidarsi di lui. La sua espressione era fiera e decisa e la giovane donna rimase per un momento incantata. Lo osservò cercando di scorgere nel suo sguardo una qualche incertezza o il seme della menzogna, ma Noctis sapeva di essere sincero: non aveva nulla da nasconderle.  
  
Prompta però scosse la testa al termine della sua silenziosa analisi, come se niente potesse farle cambiare idea… neanche i suoi stessi desideri.  
  
«N-non puoi capire…», balbettò.   
«Non posso comprendere un pericolo ignoto… ma tu hai le risposte. Puoi dirmi a quale minaccia stiamo andando incontro... », rispose Noctis, facendosi ancora più serio, tentando di ignorare una strana sensazione di freddo. Era come se in quella stanza fosse appena entrato il vento gelido di quelle montagne.  
  
«Le… persone che entrano in contatto con me…  _ muoiono _ », riuscì infine a dire Prompta con non poca fatica, lasciando l'altro interdetto. Perché non aveva senso, era un'affermazione talmente priva di qualsivoglia ragionamento che Noctis non si sentì minacciato, ma solamente confuso.  
  
«Io sono vivo, Prompta. Mi hai salvato. Sarei morto se tu non fossi intervenuta… come puoi dire qualcosa di simile?», domandò, tentando di dare alla sua voce un tono più dolce nella speranza di riuscire a rassicurarla.  
  
Era pienamente convinto delle sue parole, tuttavia gli sembrò impossibile ignorare quel piccolo dettaglio. Perché se la giovane donna era giunta a quelle conclusioni, dovevano sicuramente esserci stati dei precedenti.  
  
«… ti ho salvato per… dimostrare a me stessa di non portare solo morte ma… se resti troppo a lungo potrebbe essere pericoloso», riprese Prompta, posando su Noctis i suoi occhi violacei, carichi di paura e incertezze, «e… devi andare via prima che…  _ lui torni». _  
  
Altri dettagli si stavano aggiungendo a quell'intricato e complesso mosaico, e quell’ultima affermazione lascio Noctis tra il perplesso e l’arrabbiato.  
  
«Con  _ lui _ , intendi il tuo  _ protettore? _ », le chiese, senza poter fare niente per celare l'irritazione e un nuovo brivido di freddo, «È in questo modo che ti viene segregata in questo palazzo?», insistette, dando subito voce ai suoi ragionamenti.  
  
«Lui mi protegge e… protegge chi si perde in queste montagne… li protegge  _ da me _ », rispose la giovane donna, tentando senza troppe convinzione a difendere l'uomo che definiva  _ protettore _ .  
  
Era spaventata e preoccupata, e Noctis poteva solo immaginare le cattiverie e le crudeltà che le erano state sussurrate in tutti quegli anni. Forse era proprio lei la cosiddetta  _ strega _ , una diceria alimentata dalla stupidità umana e dalla morte naturale per freddo o per gli attacchi delle bestie feroci. Quell’uomo aveva usato quelle superstizioni per terrorizzare Prompta, convincerla di essere lei la portatrice di ogni male di quella terra.  
  
«Chi si avventura fin quassù lo fa a suo rischio e pericolo. Come ho fatto io stesso. Sono le disattenzioni a portare i viaggiatori alla morte», tentò di farla ragionare, «tu non hai alcun potere sul loro destino».  
  
«Questo non… puoi dirlo con certezza…», soffiò lei con voce bassa e grave, come se sulle sue spalle ci fosse un macigno di certezze e prove che non poteva mostrare a nessuno.  
  
«Ciò che i miei occhi vedono… è una giovane donna, intelligente e sensibile. Con un cuore puro tenuto prigioniero in questo palazzo. Prompta… sei vittima di dicerie e paure prive di fondamento», dichiarò, e dinanzi al silenzio di Prompta si costrinse a riprendere la parola, cercando di allungare la mano per prendere quella della giovane, «e il fatto che tu non mi abbia contraddetto mi porta a pensare che sia vero».  
  
Strinse la mano guantata di Prompta, sperando che quell’improvviso contatto fisico non la spaventasse ma che fosse invece in grado di donarle sicurezza e conforto.  
  
«Non posso, Noctis», esalò lei alla fine, guardando le loro mani congiunte con una tristezza quasi palpabile, «non puoi capire…»  
  
La voce di Prompta era spezzata dal dolore e dalla disperazione di quei momenti nei quali era stata costretta ad affrontare la realtà, e incapace di sostenere ulteriormente quei discorsi, sembrò voler optare per la fuga. Infatti, senza lasciare tempo e modo all'altro di rispondere, scostò rapidamente la mano e si allontanò rapida dalla cucina.  
  
Ormai solo, Noctis rimase ad osservare per qualche momento la porta dietro la quale Prompta era scomparsa. L’aria gelida che aveva accompagnato quel breve ma intenso discorso sembrò quasi sparire lasciando dietro di sé un vago ed estremamente sbagliato senso di sollievo.  
  
Sospirò, scacciando via quei pensieri, dandosi al tempo stesso dello stupido per aver osato esporsi così tanto, mancando di rispetto alla giovane donna. Si era lasciato trasportare troppo dai suoi sentimenti e dai dubbi, e aveva superato il limite… e per quanto volesse seguirla e chiederle scusa, sapeva anche di non aver sbagliato. Prompta viveva lì come una prigioniera ed era addirittura convinta di essere la causa di ogni morte in quelle gelide terre. Era inconcepibile, un qualcosa di talmente assurdo da non avere neanche un minimo margine di accettazione.  
  
Si grattò la nuca, incerto su come comportarsi da quel momento in poi. Voleva aiutarla, però sapeva che dopo quella piccola fuga, Prompta, non si sarebbe dimostrata tanto incline ad ascoltarlo.  
  
Guardò di nuovo la cartina e, chiudendo gli occhi, la ripiegò su se stessa per poter lasciare la cucina, in modo da permettere alla giovane donna di muoversi ancora indisturbata per la sua dimora, senza la sua invadente presenza. Ripercorse quindi, con un po’ di incertezza, la strada inversa fino alla stanza nella quale alloggiava.  
  
Anche volendo, si disse, non sarebbe riuscito a ritrovare Prompta nel palazzo. Era immenso e lui non conosceva niente di quel luogo se non la strada che aveva appena percorso. Si concesse un nuovo sospiro, e solo dopo aver fatto scorrere lo sguardo sulle ormai familiari mura di quella camera, alla ricerca di una qualche risposta o di un dettaglio che lo rassicurasse, si rese conto del vento che sferzava con forza il paesaggio all’esterno del palazzo.  
  
Si avvicinò lento alla finestra. La stupenda giornata che aveva accolto con il suo risveglio sembrava essere ormai solo un lontano ricordo, perché nuvole di un grigio cupo si erano ammassate sulla vallata, portando con loro neve e ghiaccio. Una nuova tormenta come quelle che lo avevano fatto tremare durante le notti passate nascosto nelle grotte.  
  
Il vento portava ancora con sé dei lamenti, un pianto disperato che colpì come una pugnalata il cuore di Noctis… come se fosse lui la causa di quel dolore. Era una sensazione strana, priva di fondamento, ma era lì ben presente quasi a volergli ricordare ciò che aveva fatto a Prompta poco prima. Come la pioggia nei momenti più tristi, quella nuova tormenta di neve sembrava rispecchiare le emozioni della giovane donna che lo aveva salvato.  
  
Scosse il capo e, allontanandosi dalla finestra per distogliere lo sguardo dall’esterno del palazzo, andò a sedersi sul letto. Nascose il volto tra le mani e, inspirando ed espirando lentamente, tentò di riordinare le idee forse per l’ennesima volta durante quel breve soggiorno.  
  
Il rumore della tormenta accompagnò i suoi pensieri per poco meno di un’ora e, così come era arrivata, quella tempesta si dissolse rapidamente lasciando posto ad un sole tiepido, incapace di sciogliere la neve eterna di Niflheim.  
  
Noctis osservò quella nuova variazione meteorologica dalla finestra della sua camera, rendendosi conto solo in quel preciso istante di non essere riuscito neanche lontanamente a venire a capo dell’incresciosa situazione nella quale si era cacciato. Non sapeva come avrebbe affrontato Prompta, ma sapeva che l’avrebbe dovuto fare prima o poi… doveva solo attendere il momento propizio.  
  
Aspettò con malcelata impazienza di avere un segno o di avere il coraggio adatto per allontanarsi da quella camera, ma alla fine non riuscì a muovere neanche un passo.   
  
Era troppo nervoso e preoccupato all’idea di offenderla ulteriormente. Voleva solo aiutarla ma temeva che la giovane donna non volesse l’aiuto di nessuno, nonostante la situazione nella quale si trovava. Forse quella per Prompta era l’unica vita che aveva sempre vissuto e l’idea di abbandonarla, fidandosi di uno sconosciuto, le sembrava oltraggiosa oltre che un vero e proprio imbroglio.  
  
Non poteva biasimarla, e proprio per quel motivo non poté non mostrarsi sorpreso quando la vide apparire davanti alla porta della sua camera, con un vassoio contenente due piatti e due bicchieri, accompagnati da una caraffa.  
  
«Immagino tu non abbia mangiato…», commentò piano, spezzando l’imbarazzante silenzio che era calato con il suo ingresso nella stanza.  
  
«No, infatti», rispose Noctis, seguendola con lo sguardo, «ho preferito lasciare la cucina per… lasciarti la libertà di muoverti liberamente».  
  
Nonostante la gentilezza delle sue parole e del gesto rivolto proprio alla giovane donna, questa parve quasi rabbuiarsi mentre posava con delicatezza il vassoio su un piccolo tavolino posto vicino al caminetto.  
  
La osservò togliere i piatti e i bicchieri dal vassoio in rigoroso silenzio poi, con un’espressione risoluta prese posto in una delle sedie, indicando a Noctis la seconda con gesto. Lui non poté non ubbidire, e sedendosi accanto a lei la guardò con crescente nervosismo.   
«Parli di libertà… ma neanche in questa casa lo sono», dichiarò Prompta con difficoltà. La sua voce aveva un tono deciso e risoluto, ma sembrava al tempo stesso impossibile nascondere un’accesa e ben viva nota di dolore e rimpianto. Sentimenti così acuti che per Noctis fu addirittura possibile avvertire il peso di quell’affermazione sulla sua stessa pelle, segno dell’immenso sforzo fatto dalla giovane donna per riuscire a pronunciare quelle parole.  
  
Aprì la bocca per rispondere ma Prompta gli impedì intervenire alzando una mano con un gesto elegante.  
  
«Ti prego, lasciami finire… domani sarà sicuramente tutto finito e… voglio provare a farti capire. In modo da spingerti a lasciare questo palazzo per non farvi poi più ritorno», spiegò, torturandosi le mani guantate, dando dimostrazione del disagio che stava provando in quegli istanti.  
  
Sembrò esitare per qualche istante, alla ricerca delle parole adatte e mostrandosi incerta su dove posare gli occhi durante quel discorso che, forse, non aveva mai affrontato.  
  
«Vivo qui sin da quando ho memoria e il mio  _ protettore _ è sempre stato l’unico che mi sia mai venuto a trovare…», dichiarò, continuando poi a parlare senza freni ma con una costante indecisione nella voce, «è un uomo…  _ strano _ che tuttavia mi ha sfamata e cresciuta. Mi ha protetta dal mondo che… non può capire...»  
  
Noctis assentì facendole silenziosamente segno di proseguire con quel discorso che alle sue orecchie stava assumendo toni sempre più assurdi.  
  
«I-in questi anni ci… ci sono state altre persone però. Viaggiatori c-come te, che si sono spinti fin qui… li ho incontrati talvolta mentre ero fuori ma… so che nessuna di queste è sopravvissuta...»  
  
Prompta era talmente seria che Noctis sentì un nuovo brivido gelido attraversargli la schiena. Aveva pronunciato quella frase con una convinzione tale da renderla quasi inattaccabile, sembrava infatti non dubitare minimamente delle sue parole, e lui non poté non chiedersi quali fossero le prove di una certezza tanto macabra ed agghiacciante.  
  
«Come puoi esserne certa?», riuscì a domandarle.  
  
«Sono _ maledetta _ , ecco perché», mormorò la giovane donna, tenendo lo sguardo basso sul suo pranzo fumante. Noctis lesse vergogna nel suo atteggiamento, oltre che dolore e tristezza. Tuttavia, piuttosto che riuscire ad allontanarlo, Prompta fu più che altro in grado di farlo sentire più vicino a lei.  
  
«Dici di essere maledetta… ma non penso che le tue mani siano sporche di sangue», esordì piano, attirando su di sé le attenzioni dell’altra, «penso che… sia stato il tuo  _ protettore _ a insinuare queste crudeltà».  
  
«Lui vuole proteggere me e tutti gli altri… per questo sono qui», pigolò Prompta senza però convinzione nella voce, «voglio solo farti capire perché… stare vicino a me è pericoloso… devi andare via e non guardarti più indietro».  
  
Aveva senso. Noctis fino a una settimana prima era pronto ad arrivare a Niflheim, ottenere i fiori che stava cercando, e poi lasciarlo senza più pensarci. Ma gli eventi lo avevano spinto lì, e gli sembrava quasi impossibile l’idea di abbandonare quella giovane donna all’interno di una gelida gabbia dorata.  
  
«E se il tuo protettore si fosse inventato tutto?», le chiese, avanzando quell’ipotesi nel tentativo di spingerla a guardare la vita in un modo diverso, «Hai mai provato a scappare? A visitare il villaggio?»  
  
Prompta strinse le labbra e annuì timidamente, stringendo le mani nella gonna con fare nervoso.  
  
«Sì, ma mi ha sempre… riportata indietro. Dicendomi che… era pericoloso», rispose.  
  
«Ti sta costringendo a restare qui. Mi hai salvato, non hai causato la mia morte… questa è già la dimostrazione di quanto la realtà sia ben diversa da quella che quell’uomo ti sta raccontando da sempre», decretò, dando alla sua voce un tono più deciso. Incapace di nascondere del tutto l’irritazione che gli causava l’idea di quella giovane donna costretta da sempre in quel luogo dimenticato dagli Dei, vittima di una paura immotivata.  
  
«Noctis…»  
  
«Non ti costringerò a fare niente», precisò subito, «ma pensaci almeno. Sei una persona buona e generosa… e ti devo la vita…»  
  
La guardò negli occhi, cercando di trasmetterle tutta la fiducia che sentiva di nutrire nei suoi confronti. Voleva che si fidasse di lui, che credesse nelle sue convinzioni.  
  
Sapeva che la vita di Prompta non era affar suo, ma Noctis non aveva mai ignorato il suo istinto e se si sentiva tanto ossessionato da lei doveva pur significare qualcosa.  
  
«Rispetterò le tue scelte… e ti assicuro che domani partirò alla ricerca degli  _ hellebori _ e poi tornerò a Lucis… questo non cambierà», riprese ancora, «però vorrei che cambiasse almeno la tua vita… perché mi sembra ingiusto e crudele immaginare una vita passata rinchiusa nella solitudine di questa valle».  
  
Prompta socchiuse le labbra poi, abbassando lo sguardo con la pelle che prendeva un delizioso colore più rosato, che faceva risaltare le lentiggini che le baciavano il viso con delicatezza, mosse il capo per annuire.  
  
«Cercherò… di pensarci…», rispose e Noctis, rivolgendole un sorriso timido, assentì a sua volta, ringraziandola e mettendo la parola fine a quel discorso tanto pesante quanto sensibile.  
  
Avrebbe voluto fare di più, ma sapeva di non avere nessun potere. Prompta viveva già sotto il comando di un uomo che la costringeva rinchiusa in quel palazzo, e non voleva diventare per lei un secondo carceriere, un qualcuno che sapeva solamente dirle cosa fare e cosa invece no.  
  
«Spero che… il pranzo sia di tuo gradimento», riprese la giovane donna poco dopo, tentando con voce imbarazzata di cambiare argomento. Aveva allungato la mano per prendere una delle posate, azzardandosi ad alzare gli occhi verso Noctis.  
  
«Il profumo è piacevole, e con questo freddo qualsiasi cosa calda va bene», commentò in risposta, imitando subito i suoi movimenti per iniziare a mangiare.  
  
L’atmosfera era ancora un po’ tesa ma, lentamente, entrambi si permisero di abbassare le rispettive difese. L’argomento principale di quel pasto trascorso in compagnia divenne ovviamente Lucis, e Noctis fu ben felice di sanare la curiosità di Prompta.  
  
«Ho letto tanto sull’argomento», ammise la giovane donna, ritrovando un po’ di serenità nello sguardo, «e come avrai capito, mi piacciono tantissimo i Chocobo! Un tempo, secondo i libri, vivevano anche qui. Anche dopo la punizione di Shiva», spiegò.  
  
«Non ci sono più?», le chiese Noctis, sentendosi a sua volta incuriosito e ben più incline ad ascoltare quei racconti.  
  
«No… sfortunatamente», sospirò Prompta, realmente dispiaciuta, «Le loro piume erano diventate bianche con il tempo. Per mimetizzarsi, ovviamente. Però… questo li ha anche portati a diventare… preziosi per i contrabbandieri. Almeno così ho letto su un libro. Hanno trattato i Chocobo Bianchi come quelli neri… e li hanno portati all’estinzione».  
  
«Non sono sorpreso», ammise Noctis, con un po’ di amarezza, «Ora ti mostro una cosa però», aggiunse infine con un piccolo sorriso. Si alzò dal tavolino, andando a cercare il fischietto per richiamare i Chocobo all’interno dei suoi pochi bagagli, ancora ordinatamente riposti in un lato della stanza.   
Prompta lo seguì con lo sguardo, incuriosita, e lui non poté non sentirsi quasi fiero di sé nel poterle mostrare il piccolo oggettino dalla forma cilindrica che era solito utilizzare quando il suo volatile si allontanava troppo.  
  
«Questo è un richiamo per Chocobo», le spiegò, «hanno un ottimo udito e sentono questo particolare fischio anche da chilometri di distanza».  
  
La giovane donna rigirò l’oggetto tra le mani, incapace di nascondere la curiosità e una sorta di esaltazione. Sembrava quasi aver dimenticato il peso che l’aveva afflitta neanche un’ora prima, il suo animo sembrava ormai vittima di una gioia talmente luminosa e contagiosa che pure Noctis si sentì quasi sul punto di fremere per quella stessa emozione.  
  
«Funziona davvero?», chiese Prompta, con una lieve luce negli occhi.  
  
«Sì, generalmente funziona. L’ultima volta che l’ho chiamato però non ha risposto, né mi ha raggiunto… temo sia caduto vittima del Behemoth che ci ha attaccati, ma ovviamente spero di sbagliarmi. È possibile che il richiamo sia andato perso a causa della tormenta», aggiunse, «domani ci riproverò, magari è solo nascosto e attende la mia chiamata».  
  
Prompta annuì rapidamente, restituendogli il fischietto. Le dita le tremavano e non si trattava del freddo, ma di un’emozione molto più forte e intensa.  
  
«Lo spero. Così… potrei vederlo dal vivo, no?», domandò senza neanche provare a nascondere il suo entusiasmo. Era genuina e felice, e Noctis trovò fin troppo semplice piegare le labbra verso l’alto ammettendo a se stesso - con non poco stupore - si essersi stranamente affezionato a quella giovane donna dal carattere luminoso come il sole ma anche misterioso come la luna.  
  
La conosceva a malapena eppure gli erano bastate solo delle  _ sensazioni _ per spingerlo a sentirsi legato a lei, a mettere da parte tutte le sue convinzioni e gran parte delle priorità che avevano sempre caratterizzato la sua personalità spesso schiva.  
  
«Spero ci raggiunga presto, allora», rispose con dolcezza, tentando inutilmente di allontanare quei pensieri.  
  
Durante quel breve soggiorno non si era comportato in modo coerente né tanto meno educato, ma si era invece lasciato guidare da una strana follia. Aveva ancora ben fissata in mente la sua missione, ma aveva anche bisogno di aiutare Prompta… e non era solo a causa del debito di vita che nutriva nei suoi confronti.  
  
C'era molto di più dietro quella necessità, perché sentiva il  _ bisogno _ di dover fare qualcosa per lei… e giunto a quel punto, non poteva far altro se non lasciarsi andare, permettendo a quelle sensazioni che Lunafreya era solita chiamare  _ Dono degli Dei _ , di guidarlo verso una strada di non ritorno.  
  
Era la cosa più giusta da fare, e su quello non aveva alcun dubbio. Poteva essere un Dono degli Dei oppure trattarsi solo di semplice istinto, ma alla fine Noctis sapeva che si sarebbe fidato di quelle sensazioni come aveva sempre fatto.  
  
   



	5. Cinque.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fem!Prompto Argentum (Prompta Argentum), Ardyn Izunia  
**Relationship(s):** Het  
**Pairing:** Promptis (Accennato LuNyx)  
**Rating:** **SAFE**  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), GenderSwap, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Magic, Fem!Prompto, Major Character Injury, Injury Recovery  
**Genere:** Fantasy, Introspettivo  
**Conteggio Parole:** 3710  
**Capitolo:** 5 di 7

 **Note:**  
**1.** In questa fic, Prompto è una donna e si chiama Prompta.  
**2.** In questo universo non è mai esistita la Guerra degli Dei e non esiste neanche la guerra tra Niflheim e Lucis.  
**3.** Non è un mondo “moderno” come quello di FFXV, diciamo che è simil-medioevo.  
**4.** La Piaga delle Stelle non è quella che conosciamo noi. Come ben sappiamo, quella malattia prende origine dalla _malaria_ , ed io ho deciso di trattarla in quel modo.  
**5.** L’Helleborus è velenoso, ma in passato - se dosato nei modi giusti - veniva utilizzato anche in campo medico.  
**6.** Il Picco di Vogliupe non esiste per quel che so, ma esiste Vogliupe che è la regione di Niflheim dove giace il corpo di Shiva.  
**7.** Ispirato liberamente ad Anastasia e Rapunzel, oltre che a Frozen.  
**8.** Aggiornamenti **bi-settimanali**. Il **Mercoledì** e il **Sabato**.  
**9.** Non betata, abbiate pietà!  
  
**Dediche:**  
Ho scritto questa fic solo ed esclusivamente per **Lera**. Lei adora Prompta per via di una _gloriosa_ role che stiamo facendo da più di un anno... e visto che non sono mai riuscita a scriverle un qualcosa di serio su Fem!Prompto mi sono messa in testa di unire alcune delle cose che più adora: Fem!Prompto, la Promptis, Anastasia (*sparge amore*) e infine il collegamento che il fandom ha creato tra Elsa e Prom.  
Quindi, tesoro, spero che tu sia qui a leggere... questa fic è una sorta di _strada verso il compleanno_ , visto che si concluderà il 25 Aprile. Spero che ti piaccia e che ti faccia piacere. Ti voglio un sacco di bene!

  
  
Il sole era già alto in cielo quando Noctis, affiancato da Prompta, lasciò il palazzo diretto verso gli hellebori, che a detta della giovane donna crescevano non lontano da lì. Indossavano entrambi delle pellicce pesanti ma comode, adatte alle rigide temperature di quella valle ai piedi del Picco di Vogliupe, e con occhi e orecchie ben attenti a ogni minaccia, iniziarono ben aperto ad avanzare lentamente sulla neve.  
  
A guidare quella spedizione era ovviamente Prompta grazie alla sua conoscenza delle terre che circondavano il palazzo, e come conferma di quell’abilità, fu addirittura in grado di svelare la presenza di alcuni predatori, permettendo a entrambi di evitarli senza inutili perdite di tempo o combattimenti pericolosi.  
  
«Visto che oltre certi confini non mi è permesso andare mi sono impegnata per conoscere bene almeno queste zone», svelò innocentemente durante la marcia, facendo stringere lo stomaco di Noctis in una presa ferrea e fastidiosa.  
  
Anche se ormai era a conoscenza della situazione di Prompta, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi a disagio davanti a quelle affermazioni così innocenti che accendevano in lui il bisogno di agire e di portarla lontano da quella terra inospitale. Sentì addirittura il desiderio di portarla con sé a Lucis e quel pensiero, oltre a stupirlo, lo portò anche dinanzi a delle nuove considerazioni.  
  
Lucis gli mancava. Non era lontano da casa da troppo tempo, ad occhio e croce erano passate a malapena due settimane, eppure non poteva negare di sentirsi  _ prigioniero _ di quelle montagne da un’eternità. Per quel motivo, probabilmente, stava anche iniziando a sentirsi tanto nervoso quanto sollevato alla sola idea di essere ormai vicino al suo traguardo. Mani e Sol lo stavano aspettando, così come Luna e Nyx, e lui sapeva di non doverli deludere. Non dopo aver fatto tutta quella strada.  
  
Il problema era, ovviamente, deludere Prompta.  
  
Cercò comunque di concentrarsi sul presente per non cadere in distrazioni che, come ben sapeva, potevano essere letali in quei luoghi… anche in una giornata mite come quella. Infatti, Noctis aveva già visto in precedenza quanto il tempo potesse essere volubile in quella montagna, e temeva di ritrovarsi bloccato in una tormenta insieme a Prompta che, nonostante le rivelazioni di quegli ultimi giorni, aveva ugualmente deciso di accompagnarlo fino ai fiori.  
  
La giovane donna, alla fine, non aveva più parlato del discorso che avevano fatto durante il pranzo del giorno prima e, anche in quegli istanti, sembrava più incline a nascondere i suoi reali pensieri piuttosto che mostrarli apertamente a Noctis.  
  
Era comprensibile e lui stesso sapeva che sarebbe stato controproducente, oltre che maleducato, il continuare a insistere. Le avrebbe lasciato tempo di pensare ancora, sperando ovviamente di non incorrere in pericoli durante quel breve viaggio… ma anzi: di renderlo il più piacevole possibile. Gli venne infatti naturale affidare a Prompta il fischietto per richiamare i chocobo e non poté non sorridere quasi intenerito nel vedere la gioia e l'emozione illuminarle il viso.  
  
«Lo posso usare io? Risponderà anche al mio richiamo?», gli chiese curiosa.  
  
«Risponderà sicuramente se è nel raggio d'azione del suono», spiegò con un piccolo sorriso, reso più dolce dall’espressione estasiata della sua compagna di viaggio.  
  
«Sperando che non sia diventato cibo per Behemoth», precisò Prompta con un mezzo sorriso, utilizzando subito il fischietto.  
  
Il suono si perse nel silenzio della vallata e davanti allo sguardo interrogativo della giovane donna, Noctis cercò subito di rispondere a quella muta ma intuitiva domanda.   
  
«A questo punto possiamo solo andare avanti e continuare ad usare il fischietto a intervalli per segnalare sempre la nostra posizione», spiegò, «decidi tu quando utilizzarlo», aggiunse quando Prompta tentò di restituirgli il piccolo oggetto.  
  
La possibilità di vedere un Chocobo sembrava riempirla di felicità e, pur di continuare a vedere quello sguardo felice, Noctis si sentiva ben disposto ad affidarle per tutto il viaggio il fischietto.  
  
Prompta gli donò subito un nuovo sorriso per ringraziarlo e, intascando il richiamo, continuò con sicurezza a fargli strada lungo quei sentieri non battuti e impervi, permettendo a delle lievi chiacchiere di allietare quei momenti.  
  
Parlarono ancora dei Chocobo e di Lucis, evitando accuratamente altri discorsi più impegnativi e pericolosi, e solo quando Prompta annunciò l'arrivo alla loro metà, Noctis si sentì quasi con un piede a casa.  
  
«Non so come ringraziarti», le disse, mettendosi subito alla ricerca dei fiori insieme all'altra.  
  
«Non credo di avertelo mai chiesto… ma perché sono così importanti per la tua missione?», domandò Prompta controllando insieme a lui i piedi di ogni albero, «Sono velenosi…»  
  
«Sono velenosi, è vero», assentì individuando, con sollievo, ciò che stava cercando, «I figli di mio cugino si sono ammalati e gli Dei sono apparsi in sogno a Lunafreya, la sua compagna… le hanno indicato questi fiori che possono essere usati come cura per la malattia dei piccoli…», spiegò infine, cadendo in ginocchia sulla neve per iniziare, con un coltellino, a tagliare con attenzione gli steli degli hellebori. Gli tremavano le mani per l’emozione e gli era sembrato assolutamente naturale rivelare quel dettaglio riguardante la sua missione a Prompta.  
  
«Quindi… sei partito per salvare i tuoi nipoti?», ricapitolò la giovane donna, aiutandolo a sua volta nel raccogliere quei fiori.  
  
«Già… sarebbe partito Nyx ma l’ho fermato. Era più giusto che fossi io a farlo, i bambini hanno bisogno di entrambi i genitori», dichiarò, alzando lo sguardo su Prompta, restando sorpreso nello scorgere un cipiglio cupo e triste. Si sentì quasi in colpa nel leggere quei sentimenti nel volto delicato della giovane donna e, senza pensarci, sollevò la mano per posarla delicatamente sulla spalla dell’altra, coperta da una morbida pelliccia bianca, tentando in qualche modo di confortarla.  
  
Quel gesto le strappò un sussultò che la spinse a voltarsi verso di lui con le sopracciglia piegate in un’espressione sorpresa ma ancora malinconica.  
  
«Va tutto bene?», le chiese piano, e Prompta si accigliò un poco.  
  
«S-sì…», balbettò, «è solo che… è bello sapere che esistono persone come te e la tua famiglia. Disposte a tutto per aiutare i propri cari», spiegò timidamente.  
  
«Tu sei stata disposta a tutto per aiutare me», le fece presente Noctis, cercando di allontanare quel continuo senso di inferiorità che, come si era presto reso conto in quei giorni di convivenza, caratterizzava quasi alla perfezione l’animo della giovane donna. Prompta era sempre pronta a sminuirsi oltre che a nascondere, dietro un sorriso teso, i suoi sentimenti e le incertezze… e lui poteva solo cercare, nel suo piccolo, di incoraggiarla. In fondo, non poteva fare altro perché le loro strade si sarebbero divise troppo presto.  
  
«Ti ringrazio, Noctis», rispose lei, intuendo le sue intenzioni, «mi… mancherai», aggiunse infine, aprendo una voragine nel cuore di Noctis. Gli erano bastate quelle due parole per fargli sentire un dolore lancinante al petto, il bisogno sempre più forte di non abbandonarla a quel destino e di convincerla a cambiare la sua vita: allontanandosi da quelle montagne di ghiaccio.  
  
Aveva deciso di non forzarla, di lasciarle modo di pensare a ciò che la poteva attendere una volta presa coscienza della sua assurda prigionia, ma in quel momento, con gli hellebori stretti in mano, sentiva di essere lui a non avere più tempo.  
  
«Non… siamo costretti a rendere la mia partenza un addio», cercò di dirle, ma Prompta scosse il capo.  
  
«Deve esserlo, per il tuo bene e anche per il bene della tua famiglia», rispose.  
  
«Significa che hai pensato a… ciò che ci siamo detti ieri?», chiese, trattenendo quasi il respiro in attesa di sentire il responso dell’altra.  
  
Prompta si guardò attorno, senza nascondere la sua preoccupazione e tristezza.  
  
«Ci ho pensato e… non c’è niente per me la fuori. Non conosco il mondo e qui sono protetta… non sarò libera però… è tutto ciò che ho», spiegò, costringendo Noctis a balzare in piedi, reagendo istintivamente a quelle parole tanto malinconiche quanto piene di una speranza debole e pronta a morire.  
  
La giovane donna lo guardò sorpresa, restando inginocchiata nella neve.  
  
«Allora vieni con me», dichiarò Noctis, senza pensarci, dando voce ai desideri che lo avevano accompagnato fino a quel momento, «nessuno ha il diritto di tenerti qui prigioniera. Puoi avere tutto quello che desideri lontano da questa solitudine».  
  
Voleva aiutarla con tutto se stesso e portarla addirittura a Lucis. Le avrebbe offerto una casa, un rifugio, così come la stessa Prompta aveva fatto con lui quando le aveva salvato.  
  
Era guidato dai migliori intenti anche se, onestamente, si sentì a sua volta sorpreso dalla sua stessa intraprendenza. Non pensava fosse possibile riuscire a trovare il coraggio di esporsi in quel modo, ma al tempo stesso era anche stato così naturale da spingerlo addirittura a tenderle la mano in un ulteriore invito.  
  
Quel gesto servì ad allontanare tutti i suoi pensieri e i dubbi, perché era la cosa migliore da fare, e non voleva tradire le sue sensazioni che lo avevano sempre guidato verso la strada giusta.  
  
Prompta, però, esitò stringendo le mani al petto come per timore di allungarle e afferrare quella del giovane uomo che ai suoi occhi sembrava apparire tanto calda e rassicurante, carica di quella promessa di libertà che lei sognava da tutta una vita.  
  
«Noctis…», pigolò.  
  
«Non sarai sola», riprese lui, «e non ho intenzione di morire, ho una missione da portare a termine e ti ho già dimostrato quanto sono legato alla vita», aggiunse, tentando di dare un tono ironico alla sua voce, ritenendosi soddisfatto quando vide brillare negli occhi della giovane donna una luce di ilarità.  
  
«Sì… è vero», assentì Prompta, guardando ancora la mano ferma davanti al suo viso, «… sei davvero sicuro? Il mio posto è questo… tra la neve e i ghiacci…»  
  
«Il tuo posto è dove tu sogni di restare», rispose Noctis, «e voglio aiutarti… ne sono sicuro».  
  
Prompta esitò ancora poi, chiudendo gli occhi, allungò la mano per stringere quella di Noctis che, sentendosi vittorioso, la tirò su facendola di nuovo stare in piedi.  
  
«Ti ringrazio per la tua fiducia», le disse, senza lasciare la presa sulla mano della giovane donna per trasmetterle ulteriore sicurezza.  
  
«Sei tu che ti fidi di me… senza sapere niente», mormorò Prompta, «ma… voglio provare a crederti… voglio credere che tu sia diverso».  
  
Noctis annuì, forse senza capire a pieno le parole dell’altra, e lasciandosi trasportare da un’improvvisa fretta, sollevò l’altra mano stretta ancora a pugno sui fiori.  
  
«Abbiamo ciò che cercavo. Possiamo incamminarci verso il palazzo, farai i bagagli e…»  
  
«No», tagliò subito corto Prompta, bloccando a metà la proposta dell’altro, «partiamo subito, tu hai tutti i tuoi bagagli ed io… io non ho bisogno d’altro», spiegò. Nella sua voce, oltre una costante di incertezza, vi era anche un pizzico di paura che non sfuggì a Noctis.  
  
«D’accordo. Come desideri», rispose a sua volta, mentre nella sua mente si formava già la risposta alla domanda sul perché di quelle sensazioni tanto negative e sbrigative emerse nelle parole di Prompta:  _ il suo protettore _ . Era una figura ancora astratta nella mente di Noctis, ma fu semplice associare il tutto a quell’uomo.  
  
La giovane donna lo ringraziò subito con lo sguardo per la comprensione e, dopo aver raccolto i fiori in un sacchetto si incamminarono rapidi verso il sentiero, non lontano da lì, che nel giro di qualche giorno di tragitto a piedi li avrebbe condotti in un primo centro abitato.  
  
Prompta iniziò subito a muoversi quasi di fretta, come se non vedesse l’ora di lasciare quei luoghi, e riprese di nuovo ad utilizzare il fischietto - l’arrivo del chocobo li avrebbe aiutati non poco nel velocizzare il viaggio.  
  
Il suo atteggiamento, agli occhi di Noctis, era comprensibile. Sicuramente la giovane aveva atteso così tanto quel momento, l’aveva sognato così tante volte da sentire la fretta scorrergli nelle vene come un fuoco inestinguibile… e si sentiva felice all’idea di essere stato lui stesso ad alimentarlo, impedendogli di morire sotto la neve.  
  
«Dovremo cercare sicuramente un rifugio per la notte, sperando di non venire colti da qualche tempesta», commentò, rendendola partecipe di come avrebbero viaggiato.  
  
«Non ci sarà nessuna tormenta», rispose però Prompta.  
  
«Ormai conosci il tempo alla perfezione su queste montagne, immagino…», constatò Noctis, ma l’altra scosse il capo, mordendosi le labbra.  
  
«Sei ancora in tempo per scappare», mormorò, bloccando in un istante Noctis.  
  
«Come?»  
  
I ripensamenti erano normali, non era semplice lasciarsi realmente alle spalle un’intera vita, ma lui non voleva rinunciare: non dopo aver raggiunto quel punto.  
  
Prompta continuò a torturarsi la bocca, resa quasi più rosea dalle continue molestie dei suoi denti.  
  
«Forse è meglio che tu lo sappia qui… prima che sia troppo tardi», mormorò, sollevando le mani per potersi togliere lentamente i guanti, rivelando delle mani pallide e delicate, «non ci saranno più tormente improvvise perché… non ci sarò più io».  
  
Noctis aggrottò le sopracciglia, spiazzato dalla sua affermazione.  
  
«Non… capisco», ammise, incapace di nascondere la sua confusione. Prompta sembrò concedersi un sorriso triste, ancora più malinconico di quelli che le aveva visto fare in precedenza.  
  
«Quando parlano della strega… tutti gli abitanti si…  _ riferiscono a me»,  _ svelò infine, con non poca difficoltà, allungando la mano nuda per far apparire, in un tenue lampo cristallino, uno  _ sbuffo di neve _ che fece sobbalzare Noctis, ancora spiazzato dalle precedenti parole della giovane donna.  
  
Non sapeva come descrivere quel momento, non sapeva neanche come sentirsi. Tutte le sue ipotesi si erano rivelate inesatte e quell’improvvisa mancanza di certezze lo lasciò senza fiato.   
Prompta era la strega che terrorizzava Niflheim con le sue tormente di neve, uccidendo i viaggiatori che si perdevano tra quelle montagne.  
  
Socchiuse le labbra senza però sapere esattamente cosa dire, ma gli divenne improvvisamente più chiaro quando la giovane donna, indossando ancora i guanti come per nascondersi, mormorò un: «Come ti ho detto… sei in tempo per scappare».  
  
Sin dal primo istante, Noctis l’aveva definita sensibile e gentile. Un animo puro piegato dalla crudeltà degli eventi che l’avevano portata ad essere prigioniera su quella montagna. Aveva ipotizzato a lungo sul motivo di tale isolamento e in quel momento, la risposta, gli sembrava fin troppo chiara. I poteri di Prompta potevano essere visti come pericolosi e le dicerie popolari non avevano fatto altro che creare sulla sua persona una figura cinica e maligna, uno spirito assetato di sangue e dolore. Cose che non appartenevano a Prompta.  
  
«Sei sempre stata tu a… creare quelle tormente?», le chiese.  
  
«S-sì… ci sono dei momenti di  _ sconforto _ in cui i miei poteri… ecco… perdo il controllo», cercò di spiegare, mentre Noctis non poteva fare a meno di associare la parola  _ sconforto _ ai lamenti e al pianto che si era convinto di sentire durante le tempeste di neve.  
  
Non erano illusioni, né si era lasciato suggestionare dagli eventi, perché era Prompta e lo era sempre stata.  
  
«Ho causato la morte di tante persone… ho… r-rischiato di ucciderti…», riprese la giovane donna, con voce spezzata, e Noctis si lasciò guidare ancora una volta dal suo istinto. Le prese entrambe le spalle con le mani, costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui.   
«Perdi il controllo quando sei triste e stai male… è più forte di te e non devi fartene una colpa», le disse per rassicurarla e dimostrarle che non l’avrebbe abbandonata, «questa solitudine ti ferisce, restare qui prigioniera ti porterà solo ulteriore dolore… puoi però essere felice e libera. Perché mi hai salvato e questo dimostra che non vuoi uccidere nessuno. E lo so con assoluta certezza, sei una persona buona e continuo a volerti aiutare».  
  
Le sue parole, sincere e accorate, sembrarono colpire Prompta che, facendo tremare le labbra, sembrò non trattenersi dallo scoppiare a piangere. Per un momento, Noctis, temette di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di una tempesta di neve ma si rese presto conto che quelle lacrime erano tutto tranne che di dolore. Vi era sollievo e felicità, liberazione per quel peso che la giovane donna aveva tenuto sulle sue spalle per troppo tempo.  
  
Le permise di sfogarsi, di lasciare andare quei sentimenti che aveva celato fino a quel momento, e non poté non sorridere nel vedere dei piccoli fiocchi di neve, delicati e piacevoli, iniziare a cadere su di loro.  
  
«Stai facendo nevicare, Prompta», le disse divertito, sentendo il suo cuore battere se possibile più forte nel sentire anche la giovane donna ridacchiare.  
  
«N-non lo faccio di proposito», si difese, sfregando le mani sugli occhi per asciugare le lacrime, «p-perdonami…»  
  
«Non hai nulla da farti perdonare…», scosse il capo Noctis, «per me non è cambiato niente, anzi: ora vedo tutto in modo più chiaro».  
  
Prompta, con l’animo più in pace - cosa che venne ampiamente dimostrata dal cessare di quella leggera nevicata -, riprese istintivamente a mordersi le labbra.  
  
«Grazie… davvero», mormorò, donandogli un nuovo sorriso, pienamente sincero al contrario di tanti altri che gli aveva regalato in quei giorni.  
  
Lo stesso Noctis, dopo aver piegato le labbra verso l’alto, si sentì improvvisamente più libero e felice. E, facendo un cenno verso la strada che li attendeva, si permise di risponderle con un: «Andiamo, la strada è lunga… e dovrai spiegarmi molte cose».  
  
La giovane donna assentì e, fianco a fianco, i due ripresero il loro cammino… ignari di un’oscura presenza che li aveva ormai raggiunti.  
  
Fu Prompta la prima a rendersi conto del pericolo e Noctis riuscì a comprenderlo sfortunatamente troppo tardi.  
  
Alle sue orecchie giunse infatti solo la voce della giovane donna che, con tono terrorizzato, stava pronunciando il suo nome… poi le fiamme.  
  
Una palla di fuoco lo investì con violenza in pieno petto, scaraventandolo contro il tronco di un albero non troppo lontano. Dalle sue labbra sfuggì un verso di dolore e, sordo a tutto, si riversò per terra mentre delle lingue di fuoco avvolgevano crudeli il suo corpo, sciogliendo con la loro violenza la neve circostante.  
  
Le sentiva mentre si nutrivano della sua carne e i suoi lamenti disperati sembravano solamente in grado di alimentare la rabbia di quelle fiamme. Tant'è che neanche quando trovò la forza di rotolarsi per terra, gridando ancora e ancora, queste sembrarono placarsi.  
  
Distante come un ricordo, alle sue orecchie giunse la voce di Prompta. Era alta, estremamente acuta, ma soprattutto terrorizzata e supplichevole.  
  
«Ti prego! Smettila!»  
  
Disperata, come se quel fuoco stesse mangiando la sua stessa pelle e non quella di Noctis, ormai a un passo dal perdere il contatto con la realtà.  
  
Perché faceva male, molto più di qualsiasi caduta dai Chocobo o di ferita da combattimento, e la cosa peggiore era che non sapeva né da chi stesse provenendo quell’attacco né come fermarlo.  
  
Riusciva solamente a contorcersi in preda al dolore e solo dopo dei lunghi e quasi interminabili momenti, si sentì liberare dalle fiamme, cosa che, tuttavia, non fece cessare le sue lancinanti pene. Rimase infatti agonizzante sulla neve, tremando non per il freddo ma per lo shock.  
  
«Pensavo lo avessi ormai capito,  _ principessina _ . Ma non puoi andare via da questa montagna».  
  
Una nuova voce, fintamente dispiaciuta, accarezzò le orecchie di Noctis. Il dolore non accennava a diminuire ma, forse grazie alla sua mente che sembrava aver iniziato ad estraniarsi pur di proteggerlo dallo strazio del suo corpo ustionato, riuscì ugualmente ad aprire gli occhi per rivolgere lo sguardo davanti a sé.  
  
La sua visione era sfocata dalle lacrime e dal dolore, ma fu lo stesso in grado di vedere Prompta, ferma dinanzi al suo corpo riverso sulla neve, e poco più avanti una figura che sarebbe sembrata umana se non fosse stato per l’alone infuocato che la circondava.  
  
Ispirava pericolo e morte, come uno spirito maligno.  
  
«T-ti prego…», supplicò ancora la giovane donna. La voce, da acuta, si era fatta bassa e rotta, spezzata dal dolore e dalla paura.  
  
«Che ingrata… vengo a trovarti e scopro che hai lasciato il castello per una delle tue inutili fughe… dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te, mia cara Prompta», commentò l'altro scuotendo il capo quasi sconsolato, facendo tremare visibilmente la donna.  
  
Il vento si stava alzando lentamente, reagendo allo stato d'animo di Prompta, e Noctis come spettatore impotente, si ritrovò a combattere contro il bisogno di lasciarsi andare al dolore che, perenne, stava dilaniando le sue carni. Sapeva di dover intervenire, ma gli sembrava impossibile.  
  
«… io… non voglio più stare qui…», soffiò la giovane, «d-desidero vedere il mondo… t-ti prego, lasciami andare. P-prometto che non ferirò n-nessuno...», e quelle sue parole, sussurrate senza alcuna decisione o sicurezza, fecero ridere malignamente l'uomo.  
  
«Ti sei lasciata incantare dalle sue promesse e da quel bel faccino, povera piccola Prompta», la prese in giro, «è un vero peccato che ora stia morendo a causa tua, come tutti gli altri».  
  
Le fiamme ripresero a lambire Noctis, strappandogli un verso agonizzante, e rubando alla giovane donna un urlo disperato.  
  
«Smettila! Ti scongiuro!»  
  
«Devo proteggerti,  _ principessina _ », rispose l'uomo, avanzando lentamente verso Prompta, «non voglio che gli altri scoprano chi sei… oppure desideri che sappiamo chi ha congelato centinaia di persone con il suo pianto. Sarebbe terribile, non credi?», le chiese infine, allungando la mano per accarezzarle il viso pallido, attraversato da copiose lacrime.  
  
Noctis, scosso dal dolore, ascoltò quelle parole senza poter controbattere se non con un nuovo lamento. Erano menzogne, Prompta non doveva ascoltarlo. Poteva essere libera.  
  
Era in quel modo subdolo che quell’uomo,  _ il protettore _ \- non poteva essere nessun’altro se non lui -, riusciva ad averla in pugno e lei doveva assolutamente ribellarsi.  
  
Poteva farcela perché in lei, Noctis, aveva visto una forza che andava oltre l'aspetto a tratti fragile e delicato come un fiocco di neve.  
  
Per quel motivo le avrebbe voluto dirle di scappare, di ignorare quell’essere spregevole, ma il dolore era tale da privarlo di ogni energia, conducendolo senza alcuna via d'uscita in un limbo tra la realtà e la morte.  
  
Sentì altre frasi, parole sconnesse, che non avevano quasi senso per lui. Solo quando il suo corpo venne protetto, da una nuova palla di fuoco, con una barriera di ghiaccio richiamata dalla stessa Prompta, fu in grado di sentire chiara e forte un’ultima supplica.  
  
«N-non ucciderlo… ti prego… t-tornerò al palazzo… ma non fargli più del m-male».  
  
Il cuore di Prompta era talmente buono da aver rinunciato alla sua ritrovata libertà per salvare la sua vita, e Noctis ne era sfortunatamente consapevole. Aveva fallito ma… non doveva finire in quel modo. In lui c'era ancora un bagliore di forza e, nonostante la debolezza, cercò ancora una volta di parlare.  
  
Socchiuse le labbra, pronunciando solo il nome di Prompta, ma alla fine fu il buio ad accogliere la sua supplica.  



	6. Sei.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fem!Prompto Argentum (Prompta Argentum), Ardyn Izunia  
**Relationship(s):** Het  
**Pairing:** Promptis (Accennato LuNyx)  
**Rating:** **SAFE**  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), GenderSwap, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Magic, Fem!Prompto, Major Character Injury, Injury Recovery  
**Genere:** Fantasy, Introspettivo  
**Conteggio Parole:** 4900  
**Capitolo:** 6 di 7

**Note:**  
**1.** In questa fic, Prompto è una donna e si chiama Prompta.  
**2.** In questo universo non è mai esistita la Guerra degli Dei e non esiste neanche la guerra tra Niflheim e Lucis.  
**3.** Non è un mondo “moderno” come quello di FFXV, diciamo che è simil-medioevo.  
**4.** La Piaga delle Stelle non è quella che conosciamo noi. Come ben sappiamo, quella malattia prende origine dalla _malaria_ , ed io ho deciso di trattarla in quel modo.  
**5.** L’Helleborus è velenoso, ma in passato - se dosato nei modi giusti - veniva utilizzato anche in campo medico.  
**6.** Il Picco di Vogliupe non esiste per quel che so, ma esiste Vogliupe che è la regione di Niflheim dove giace il corpo di Shiva.  
**7.** Ispirato liberamente ad Anastasia e Rapunzel, oltre che a Frozen.  
**8.** Aggiornamenti **bi-settimanali**. Il **Mercoledì** e il **Sabato**.  
**9.** Non betata, abbiate pietà!  
  
**Dediche:**  
Ho scritto questa fic solo ed esclusivamente per **Lera**. Lei adora Prompta per via di una _gloriosa_ role che stiamo facendo da più di un anno... e visto che non sono mai riuscita a scriverle un qualcosa di serio su Fem!Prompto mi sono messa in testa di unire alcune delle cose che più adora: Fem!Prompto, la Promptis, Anastasia (*sparge amore*) e infine il collegamento che il fandom ha creato tra Elsa e Prom.  
Quindi, tesoro, spero che tu sia qui a leggere... questa fic è una sorta di _strada verso il compleanno_ , visto che si concluderà il 25 Aprile. Spero che ti piaccia e che ti faccia piacere. Ti voglio un sacco di bene!

L'oscurità aveva abbracciato l'animo di Noctis. Si sentiva debole e sconfitto, abbandonato dal suo corpo che si era arreso, tradendo il suo spirito che ancora desiderava combattere per salvare Prompta.  
  
Non era stato in grado di muovere neanche un dito per evitare che la giovane donna si sacrificasse per salvare la sua vita. Era stato colto di sorpresa e temeva che l'estremo sacrificio di Prompta si rivelasse tuttavia vano. Perché, in fondo, era ferito e disperso tra le montagne ghiacciate, dove nessuno sarebbe mai giunto per prestargli soccorso e quella consapevolezza stava ormai gravando con crescente crudeltà sul suo petto, impedendogli di trovare un reale sollievo da quel dolore e dalla sconfitta.  
  
_“Mi dispiace”_ , pensò, rivolgendo quelle parole alla sua famiglia e a Prompta.  
  
Strinse più forte gli occhi, incapace di aprirli e di osservare quella dura realtà e accettare il fatto di non essere stato abbastanza forte e attento. Inoltre, ciò che lo feriva ancor di più, era il fatto che la sua morte avrebbe condotto pure i suoi nipoti ad una terribile fine.  
  
Avrebbe voluto piangere e sfogarsi, avere la certezza di un perdono da parte delle persone che amava… perché solo in quel modo si sarebbe potuto permettere una morte in pace. Eppure, nonostante quel desiderio sempre più forte, una piccola parte del suo animo stava continuando ad opporsi. A desiderare la battaglia e la vita, a spingerlo ad abbandonare quel limbo di pensieri crudeli e rumori ovattati.  
  
Diviso tra vita e morte, Noctis alternava attimi di disperazione ad altri di forza e coraggio. Incoerente fino alla fine nei suoi pensieri ma fedele alle promesse che aveva fatto.  
  
Voleva sopravvivere perché aveva più di una missione ormai. Non doveva solo salvare Mani e Sol ma doveva anche tornare da Prompta e strapparla dalle grinfie del suo protettore.  
  
_“Devo farlo… fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio in vita”_ , si incoraggiò, tentando di aggrapparsi a quel pensiero positivo e coraggioso che, tiepido e rassicurante, sembrò quasi curare le sue ferite, trasformando la rabbia e la paura in sentimenti più miti e calmi, più adatti allo spirito di un guerriero.  
  
Se quella era una prova per testare la sua forza di volontà, allora l'avrebbe superata. E fu proprio in seguito a quella ferrea presa di posizione che Noctis si sentì quasi abbracciare da uno strano senso di appartenenza. Una sorta di sicurezza che possedeva da sempre e che lo aveva accompagnato in ogni sua decisione.  
  
La luce che lo aiutava a vedere il vero, il _Dono degli Dei_ … difficile da credere ma quando sentì le tenebre ritirarsi per lui fu impossibile non riaprire gli occhi, immergendosi in un mondo luminoso e caldo. Lontano dai ghiacci e dal dolore.  
  
Galleggiava nel vuoto, ma non si sentì spaventato dalla mancanza della terra sotto i suoi piedi.  
  
«Dove… dove sono?», domandò incerto al vuoto di quella landa tanto astratta e piacevole quanto sconosciuta.  
  
La risposta giunse con una voce familiare ma al tempo stesso sconosciuta, calda e profonda come un abbraccio.  
  
_«Figlio mio»_ , lo chiamò e agli occhi di Noctis, imponente e regale, apparve una figura vista solo nei libri e nelle statue di Insonnia. Bahamut, il Belligerante, era lì davanti a lui con la sua scintillante armatura e gli occhi color del cielo che brillavano dietro l’elmo. La sua figura era grande tanto quando il più maestoso dei palazzi. Ispirava forza e sicurezza, e tendendo una mano permise a Noctis di arrestare quel suo placido galleggiare nel vuoto.  
  
Lo aveva chiamato  _'figlio mio’_  e come in una storia che il giovane uomo aveva sentito da bambino, i suoi ricordi lo aiutarono a comprendere, a riportare a galla ciò che aveva dimenticato. Era stato salvato da Bahamut, ed erano state le preghiere di suo padre a spingere quella divinità a concedergli la grazia in seguito all’incidente che aveva rischiato di fargli perdere non solo l'uso delle gambe ma anche la vita.  
  
_«I tuoi occhi ti hanno sempre portato a vedere il vero», riprese la parola il Sidereo, «non ti hanno mai tradito e questo è stato il mio dono per te sin da quando le nostre anime si sono incontrate anni orsono»._  
  
Noctis socchiuse la bocca, incerto su come rispondere a quelle affermazioni che stavano facendo scorrere in lui una consapevolezza mai raggiunta prima, che aveva ignorato per seguire solo il suo istinto.  
  
Aveva senso e la stessa Lunafreya, più volte, aveva cercato di fargli credere a quel Dono degli Dei che, secondo le leggende, lo avrebbe reso _Figlio di Bahamut._  
  
_«Sei giunto fin qui percorrendo la strada che gli Dei hanno scelto per te»._  
  
«Che cosa significa? Che… tutto questo era già stato predetto?», domandò incredulo anche se già sapeva la risposta.  
  
_«Sì, ma sono state le tue scelte a permetterti di seguirla. Il tuo animo ti ha sempre condotto verso la verità e la giustizia»._  
  
Era confuso e, forse, un poco irritato da quella scoperta.  Era come se non avesse mai avuto realmente la capacità di scegliere per sé, come se ogni sua decisione fosse stata pilotata dagli Dei… e quella consapevolezza lo portò dinanzi a una nuova realtà, terribile e crudele.  
  
«Voi… avete fatto ammalare Mani e Sol!», esclamò infatti, incapace di trattenere la propria rabbia e l'irritazione.  
  
Come potevano degli Dei mettere in pericolo in quel modo le vite di due innocenti? Rischiare di distruggere una famiglia appena nata?  
  
Per Noctis era inconcepibile anche se continuava ad esserci un qualcosa di misterioso o di non detto in quella situazione. Risposte che ancora doveva ottenere per creare un vero quadro di insieme.  
  
_«Questa tua accusa non è inesatta»_ , rispose Bahamut, _«la malattia che ha colpito i tuoi nipoti non è stata opera nostra, ma abbiamo scelto di non salvarli con i nostri poteri. Era nostro desiderio che tu scegliessi di intraprendere questa missione nel cuore ghiacciato di Niflheim»._  
  
Noctis esitò ancor più confuso. Avrebbe voluto accusare ancora i Siderei, ma sentiva che le affermazioni che aveva appena avuto modo di sentire erano veritiere. Non vi era menzogna.  
  
«Perché?», domandò semplicemente, sperando di ottenere una vera spiegazione e non nuovi enigmi.  
  
_«Perché sei stato benedetto con il mio dono… e per quanto le credenze popolari sostengano il contrario, i Siderei non possono elargire morte. Possiamo preservare la vita ma non toglierla. Quando salviamo un innocente da morte certa, i nostri poteri si legano alle vostre anime. Diventate come dei figli, una parte di noi»_ , le parole di Bahamut erano calme e calde, quasi rassicuranti, e Noctis non riuscì a dubitare di quelle affermazioni neanche per un momento, _«tuttavia non possiamo decidere come questi poteri verranno utilizzati. Possiamo cercare di indicarvi la strada più corretta, ma è la vostra natura a spingervi verso i vostri obiettivi»._  
  
Il giovane si umettò le labbra, tentando di comprendere ogni significato anche nascosto delle rivelazioni del Sidereo.  
  
«Mi avete fatto venire qui per un motivo… e i _Figli degli Dei_ hanno un ruolo in questa vicenda, giusto?», realizzò, cercando negli occhi azzurri della divinità ulteriori risposte. Tuttavia fu una seconda voce a prendere inaspettatamente la parola.  
  
_«Figlio di Bahamut, la tua supposizione è esatta… ed è a te che viene rivolta la mia preghiera. Sulle tue mani che pende non solo il destino di Niflheim e di tutta Eos, ma anche quello della più sfortunata delle mie Figlie»._  
  
Una giovane donna dalla pelle cerulea apparve sul palmo aperto di Bahamut, facendo sussultare Noctis. Era leggiadra e meravigliosa come le fate delle favole, e al giovane bastò solo incrociarne gli occhi per darle un nome: _Shiva_.  
  
Rimase senza fiato, ammirato e confuso, emozionato al punto di non riuscire quasi a parlare. Infatti, si ritrovò a boccheggiare per qualche attimo e solo dopo aver deglutito quasi rumorosamente riuscì a mormorare un: «C-come?», che sembrò non avere alcun senso.  
  
_«Figlio mio, il tuo compito non è ancora terminato. Hai più di una missione da compiere e gli Dei ti garantiranno il potere per sconfiggere il male»._  
  
Era una promessa strana ma che Noctis, nella confusione più totale, si sentì di accettare senza controbattere, come se fosse una verità assoluta. Sapeva quasi senza pensarci quali fossero le sue missioni, doveva salvare i suoi nipoti e Prompta… e non gli era permesso fallire, perché quegli incarichi avevano delle vite come prezzo del fallimento: ed era un costo che non voleva pagare.  
  
Annuì con decisione, con una forza che non credeva potesse appartenergli dopo il dolore provato, ma era come se non fosse accaduto niente. Infatti, solo in quell’istante, nel guardare le sue stesse mani, si rese conto di non avere più alcuna ferita, né segno di ustione.  
  
Era guarito e mai come in quel momento si sentiva nel pieno delle sue forze… pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi battaglia.  
  
_“Come è possibile?”_ , si chiese, alzando lo sguardo per guardare le due divinità, ma ancor prima di poter dare voce a quella domanda, Bahamut riprese a parlare.  
  
_«Il dono della luce è con te, figlio mio. Saprai quando e come usarlo»_ , dichiarò il Belligerante senza dargli però una reale spiegazione.  
  
_«Il mio dono per te in questa missione saranno dei ricordi»_ , aggiunse invece la Glaciale, e come per incanto la mente di Noctis iniziò a vagare in un mare di immagini e suoni, _ricordi e pensieri_  di vite passate che non appartenevano a lui.

«È stupenda».  
  
Vi era un amore pressoché incondizionato negli occhi dell’uomo. La sua stessa voce era emozionata e pregna di felicità, e quei sentimenti sembravano non poter far altro se non continuare a crescere ogni volta che posava lo sguardo una donna e una neonata.  
  
Quella era la sua famiglia che, finalmente, era stata benedetta con l'arrivo di un’erede. Il tesoro più grande per quei due sovrani tanto buoni quanto soli.  
  
Per anni avevano provato ad avere un figlio e tante erano state le delusioni, ma non si erano mai arresi e la nascita della Principessa era un miracolo, la prova più tangibile del loro amore.  
  
La Regina sorrise, felice ed emozionata, sollevando il capo per accettare le labbra del suo compagno sulle sue. Una semplice carezza che si spostò presto sulla fronte, dove dei fini capelli biondi creavano arabeschi astratti sulla sua pelle sudata.  
  
«Il regno ricorderà questo giorno come un momento di festa», sussurrò Re, accarezzando con la sola punta delle dita il profilo della neonata, «il giorno in cui è nata la Principessa Nives Argentum, erede al trono di Niflheim».

* * *

Il cuore della neonata sembrava quasi volerle esplodere in petto e il suo pianto, ormai debole per la febbre e la nausea, aveva il peso di mille pugnalate sulle spalle provate dei sovrani.  
  
«Ardyn... ci deve essere una soluzione… », la voce della donna era piegata dal dolore, disperata ma pur sempre speranzosa, incapace di accettare in quel modo la prematura fine di sua figlia.  
  
L'uomo dai capelli color mogano, i cui abiti riportavano gli stemmi delle alte cariche del consiglio di Niflheim, prese entrambe le mani della Regina nel tentativo di rassicurarla.  
  
«I migliori medici del paese si stanno dirigendo qui per la Principessa Nives, troveranno una cura», le disse.  
  
«Devono trovare una cura», precisò il Re con voce grave e cupa, provando a sua volta a convincersi, «altrimenti… non ci resterà altro se non pregare».

* * *

«Hanno salvato la figlia! Hanno ottenuto i favori della Glaciale, ignorando le pene della popolazione!», era quello l'urlo di malcontento che attraversava la capitale del regno di Niflheim, «Rifiuto la loro sovranità! Riconosco il sacro Impero e la promessa del Figlio di Ifrit di riportare l'ordine nella nostra amata terra martoriata dall’inverno!»  
  
Erano partiti da semplici e piccoli focolai quei comizi imperiali, e come i più temibili degli incendi tutta la loro rabbia distruttiva era pronta a esplodere al minimo cenno del loro comandante.

* * *

La folla si riversò all’interno del palazzo come un fiume in piena. Inarrestabili e insaziabili, quei rivoltosi iniziarono ben presto a saccheggiare e distruggere tutto quello che si trovava nel loro cammino.  
  
Fu appiccato il fuoco all’esterno del palazzo e lì, ogni quadro e arazzo, ogni simbolo del Regno di Niflheim, venne crudelmente dato alle fiamme.  
  
«Un’offerta per l’Ardente», recitavano gli imperiali, devastando senza alcuna pietà secoli di storia. Pronti a compiere addirittura un estremo atto di disumanità.  
  
Infatti, svegliati nel bel mezzo della notte, il Re e la Regina di Niflheim non avevano potuto far niente per evitare la loro cattura. Erano confusi e spaventati da quell’irruzione, facilitata dal tradimento interno di colui che avevano sempre reputato un amico.  
  
Avevano ovviamente tentato la fuga, ma a niente era valso quel disperato sforzo. In catene, privati dei loro abiti regali e del titolo di sovrani, erano stati condotti fin davanti al fuoco che stava bruciando la loro intera vita.  
  
Vennero accusati di tradimento, condannati a morte come estremo tributo ad Ifrit.  
  
Quella straziante sentenza morte, però, parve non impensierirli. I pensieri dei due erano rivolti verso la loro unica ragione di vita... la Principessa che riposava, avvolta da delle candide copertine, tra le braccia di Ardyn.  
  
Tradimento e dolore, erano i primi sentimenti dei sovrani, ma a prevalere furono solo le loro suppliche.  
  
«Ti scongiuro… risparmia la vita di mia figlia», ripetevano ma l'uomo era sordo alle loro preghiere e, avanzando verso il fuoco, decretò l'inizio della fine.  
  
«Io, Ardyn Izunia, Figlio di Ifrit, offro all’Ardente la Figlia di Shiva. Risultato del tradimento dei sovrani verso il suo popolo», dichiarò e, tra le urla disperate della Regina e il boato della folla, scaraventò la neonata tra le fiamme.  
  
Bastò quel gesto per spingere gli stessi sovrani a lanciarsi in mezzo a quel grande falò, abbracciando una morte crudele e che sarebbe stata ricordata come monito da chiunque.

* * *

Le fiamme continuavano a mangiare la storia di Niflheim, e nell'oscurità del palazzo ormai in rovina, Ardyn si aggirava con un piccolo fagotto tra le braccia.  
  
Le labbra strette in un sorrisetto compiaciuto per quel suo piano perfetto, un inganno orchestrato fin nei minimi dettagli. Aveva conquistato la fiducia e l'amicizia dei sovrani di Niflheim, li aveva portati credere in lui come confidente oltre che come consigliere, e alla fine aveva sferrato il suo attacco più duro.  
  
Aveva alimentato il malcontento della popolazione, aizzando contro la famiglia reale una folla inferocita, assetata di una giustizia che poteva sfociare solo nel sangue.  
  
Forte del suo legame con l’Ardente, che lo aveva salvato in adolescenza donandogli una nuova vita, Ardyn si era esposto come portatore di una nuova era, aveva conquistato gli animi fino a divenire l’unico vincitore possibile di quella vicenda.  
  
Era infatti diventato l’Imperatore di Niflheim ma per completare quel suo intricato puzzle aveva ancora bisogno di quella neonata, ormai senza un nome e un titolo nobiliare. Per tutti, la Principessa Nives, era morta insieme ai suoi genitori ma Ardyn la voleva viva. Lei, un giorno, sarebbe diventata la chiave della consacrazione imperiale e lo avrebbe reso un essere al pari degli immortali.

* * *

L'antico castello in rovina ai piedi del Picco di Vogliupe era per Ardyn il luogo perfetto nel quale nascondere la Principessa. Nessuno si sarebbe mai avventurato fin lì, e lui stesso avrebbe fatto in modo che la neonata vivesse in totale solitudini, lontana dalla civiltà.  
  
Aveva bisogno di tenerla in pugno, di sapere di poterla usare e controllare a suo piacimento.  
  
Sarebbe stato semplice ucciderla, far sparire del tutto la stirpe Argentum, ma la Principessa era una delle Figlie di Shiva, e ogni essere benedetto dagli Dei riceveva in dono dei poteri.  
  
«Tu, principessina, mi sarai utile in futuro», disse alla neonata, posandola con cura all’interno di una culla, mentre dal suo corpo emergevano delle sinistre fiamme. Sempre più grandi, quelle lingue di fuoco andarono ad avvolgere il suo intero corpo e solo quando sembrarono aver raggiunto la forma perfetta, si separarono da Ardyn creando una figura umana.  
  
«Mi comprenderai se ti lascio con _un altro me_ , sai… ho un Impero da costruire e gestire», commentò ironico, «ma tornerò, e vedremo di scoprire quali sono i tuoi poteri».

* * *

Era stato il pianto disperato della neonata a svelare al Clone di Fuoco di Ardyn il vero potere della Principessa.  
  
L’intera stanza, così come l’esterno del palazzo in rovina, venne avvolta da una violenta tormenta di neve, la più forte mai registrata in quella zona di Niflheim.  
  
Solo le fiamme del Clone riuscirono a placare quel gelo incontrollato, a sciogliere il ghiaccio e a calmare la neonata… troppo tardi per salvare i villaggi ai confini della regione, ma abbastanza per far comprendere ad Ardyn la potenza di quel dono che un giorno lo avrebbe portato ad avere il potere più grande di tutti.

* * *

Era passato solo un anno dalla crudele fine dei sovrani di Niflheim e dalla nascita dell’Impero, e in quei soli dodici mesi i più superstiziosi avevano iniziato a parlare di una strega che attraverso tormente di neve uccideva chiunque osasse avvicinarsi alle montagne.  
  
Ardyn aveva cavalcato quella storia. Aveva alimentato le dicerie e lui stesso aveva ucciso dei viaggiatori che, troppo curiosi, tentavano di scoprire la vera identità della strega. Presto, più nessuno avrebbe mai osato avvicinarsi al Picco di Vogliupe e nessuno avrebbe scoperto chi si nascondeva nel palazzo.  
  
Il potere della Principessa era forte e incontrollato. Gestito solo dalle emozioni della bambina, e lui lo avrebbe alimentato ancora e ancora. L’avrebbe cresciuta con il terrore del mondo esterno, con la paura di uccidere con i suoi poteri… e quando l’animo della Figlia di Shiva sarebbe stato pronto per essere spezzato, l’avrebbe fatto senza alcun ripensamento.  
  
«Un giorno, grazie a te, conquisterò tutta Eos… Prompta».

* * *

Nascosta da una pelliccia bianca come la neve, una giovane ragazza correva rapida lungo i morbidi pendii della valle. Stava lasciando alle sue spalle il palazzo, la sua casa… ma voleva vivere quell’avventura. Voleva vedere cosa ci fosse al di là di quelle montagne e delle fredde mura della sua dimora. Voleva vedere il mondo che aveva solamente avuto modo di esplorare tramite le pagine dei libri che aveva letto.  
  
Non era stato semplice organizzare quella fuga. Aveva più volte esitato e aveva rimandato per giorni e giorni la sua partenza, perché sapeva che il suo protettore non avrebbe mai approvato quella sua folle idea.  
  
Aveva provato a parlare con lui, ma era sempre stato imperativo: lei non doveva lasciare quella terra.  
  
Diceva che le persone non l'avrebbero accettata e che erano crudeli, ma lei era pronta a giurarlo sul suo nome - _Prompta Argentum_  -, avrebbe dimostrato che il suo protettore si stava sbagliando.  
  
Sapeva di essere speciale e di possedere dei poteri particolari, ma sapeva come controllarli. Doveva solo mantenere il controllo.  
  
Per quel motivo aveva atteso quel momento di solitudine per scappare, promettendo però che sarebbe tornata. Quella era, in fondo, la sua casa e non voleva abbandonarla realmente. Desiderava solamente _vivere._

* * *

Aveva incontrato Callux per caso durante la sua fuga. Si era perso durante una battuta di caccia e i suoi fratelli lo stavano cercando.  
  
Si era dimostrato subito un ragazzo curioso e gentile, l'aveva affascinata con la sua parlantina svelta e il leggero difetto di pronuncia della _‘esse’_.  
  
«I miei fratelli saranno qui presto! Loro sanno seguire le tracce e ci troveranno!», aveva detto, mentre sceglievano una grotta come riparo per la notte.  
  
Avevano parlato a lungo, e Prompta gli aveva confidato che era in fuga per vedere il mondo.  
  
Era stata la giornata più felice di tutta la sua vita fino a quel momento. Il suo mondo aveva assunto dei piacevoli color pastello che, tuttavia, vennero presto sostituiti dal rosso del sangue sulla neve candida.  
  
Prompta non aveva ricordi di quella notte, ma al suo risveglio Callux era morto tra sangue e ghiaccio… e lei sapeva benissimo a chi potevano appartenere quelle lame gelide e affilate che si erano fatte strada nel corpo del giovane.

* * *

Le mani di Ardyn erano sempre calde e rassicuranti sulla sua pelle. A Prompta piaceva quando l'uomo le donava quelle piccole carezze sul viso e la chiamava ‘principessina’, perché quelli erano sempre stati gli unici gesti d'affetto che aveva mai ricevuto in vita sua, e mai come in quel momento sentiva di averne bisogno.  
  
Le dita del suo protettore indugiarono sulle sue guance, cullandola e cercando di farle dimenticare l’orrore della morte… ricordi che tornavano a galla violenti e crudeli.  
  
«Temevo che questo giorno arrivasse, per questo motivo ti ho sempre spinto a dubitare degli altri. Ho dipinto le persone come esseri crudeli non per proteggerti, ma per spingerti lontana da loro».  
  
Prompta singhiozzò, stringendo le labbra per trattenere le lacrime e quei poteri che nascevano in lei incontrollati. Perché era stato il suo dono - _la sua maledizione_ \- a uccidere Callux e il suo pianto disperato aveva solamente contribuito a sterminare il resto di quella sfortunata famiglia, giunta fin lì alla ricerca del figlio minore.  
  
Era solo colpa sua.  
  
«Ma non preoccuparti… proteggerò entrambi, sia te che la popolazione di Niflheim. Non ucciderai più nessuno, principessina».  
  
Prompta annuì, abbassando il capo.  
  
«Perdonami… non tenterò più la fuga…», mormorò, allontanandosi poi verso le sue stanze, dove avrebbe soffocato e sfogato quel dolore… dove non avrebbe più fatto del male a nessuno.

* * *

Era stato semplice per Ardyn scoprire la fuga di Prompta. Era ormai abbastanza grande da non avere bisogno della costante presenza di un suo Clone di Fuoco, ma ovviamente aveva sempre fatto in modo di far pattugliare i confini per evitare ospiti indesiderati.  
  
Già molte persone avevano perso la vita per la loro troppa curiosità, ma solo in quel momento la principessa era stata messa al corrente della ‘crudeltà’ dei suoi poteri.  
  
L'avrebbe spinta a dubitare di se stessa, a credere ad ogni sua parola senza nutrire dubbio alcuno… e quel sangue che era stato versato era solo un piccolo sacrificio per un obiettivo più grande.  
  
Presto Prompta sarebbe stata pronta a liberare tutto il suo potere anche sugli altri regni. Avrebbe portato con sé l'inverno e la morte, avrebbe piegato tutte le terre conosciute spingendo i e alla resa dinanzi al potere dell’Impero.  
  
Un giorno, l'intera Eos sarebbe stata nelle sue mani… come solo e unico sovrano avrebbe riportato una luminosa primavera dopo il gelido e cupo inverno.  
  
Certo, avrebbe perso una preziosa pedina come la principessina, ma per quel che gli riguardava il fine giustificava i mezzi e non aveva fatto tutta quella strada per soffermarsi a pensare ad una possibile utilità di Prompta in futuro. Anzi, la morte di quella ragazzina avrebbe definitivamente segnato la fine della famiglia reale e di conseguenza anche ogni possibile pretesa sul trono di Niflheim ormai in mano all’Impero.  
  
Poteva solo guadagnare dalla sua morte.

* * *

Con il capo basso, Prompta rientrò nel palazzo e mentre alle sue spalle il Clone di Fuoco di Ardyn scompariva, quello reale si fece invece avanti fino a fronteggiare la giovane donna.  
  
Le lacrime scorrevano lente sulle guance arrossate di Prompta, ma quell’espressione di puro dolore e disperazione non sortì alcun effetto nell’animo dell’uomo. Il suo cuore era privo di qualsivoglia sentimento positivo e sembrava potersi nutrire solamente attraverso le pene altrui.  
  
«Sono così deluso, principessina», la accolse, con finto tono dispiaciuto.  
  
«A-assassino…», mormorò piano Prompta. La sua voce era spezzata da un dolore che non aveva mai provato. Aveva già visto altre volte la morte, è lei stessa seppur inconsciamente, aveva condotto verso quel triste epilogo degli innocenti. Tuttavia ciò che era appena successo era diverso, l'uomo che aveva sempre visto come un protettore si era invece rivelato essere crudele e senza cuore.  
  
Nei suoi occhi vi erano ancora ben impresse le fiamme che lambivano il corpo di Noctis, poteva anche sentire l'odore della carne bruciata mentre le sue orecchie venivano violentate dai lamenti di dolore.  
  
Era una visione terribile che aveva distrutto quella flebile luce di speranza che Noctis era stato in grado di alimentare.  
  
«Non essere così crudele, Prompta. Dovevo proteggerti~», cantilenò Ardyn, facendo tremare la giovane donna.  
  
«L-lo hai ucciso!», esclamò, tentando con i pugni chiusi di contenere i suoi poteri, di non lasciarsi andare alla rabbia. Non voleva causare altre tormente, non voleva più usare i suoi poteri per ferire le persone… voleva fare del bene, ma il ricordo del corpo di Noctis agonizzante, abbandonato sulla neve, era troppo per il suo animo. Perché era ben conscia di aver solamente ritardato l'inevitabile nell’impedire ad Ardyn di attaccarlo.  
  
«Ti sei lasciata incantare da lui ed hai tradito la mia fiducia», la riprese l'uomo, portando con fare teatrale una mano al petto, «dovevo pur riprendermi la mia principessina… a qualunque costo».  
  
«Noctis voleva solo rendermi libera…»  
  
«Presto lo sarai…», la rassicurò prontamente, strappando in Prompta un brivido. Le dita calde di Ardyn andarono a sfiorarle il mento, costringendola ad alzare il capo.  
  
Gli occhi ambrati dell’uomo incrociarono quelli più chiari e puri della giovane, e bastò quello sguardo per spingere Prompta a fare un passo indietro e a fuggire a quel tocco che un tempo era stato rassicurante e l’unico contatto umano che aveva sempre avuto. Le era sembrato terribilmente sbagliato, quasi malato… un qualcosa che fino a quel momento non aveva mai realizzato e che le fece crescere un grosso peso nel petto, accompagnato da una forte nausea che la costrinse a coprirsi la bocca con la mano. «Tu… tu hai ucciso altre persone?», esalò.  
  
«L’ho fatto per proteggerti, lo sai…», rispose con tono calmo Ardyn ma che Prompta avvertì amaro e letale come il veleno.  
  
«M-mi hai… incolpato di tutte quelle m-morti!», esclamò, lasciando esplodere senza volerlo quei sentimenti così acuti e terribili che, come una valanga, la stavano investendo e trascinando via.  
  
L’intera stanza venne subito sferzata da un forte vento gelido. Generati dal nulla, neve e ghiaccio iniziarono ad abbracciare ogni ambiente di quella sala fino ad afferrare i piedi di Ardyn.  
  
L’uomo, tuttavia, non apparì impensierito da quella reazione violenta.  
  
«Vuoi attaccarmi, principessina?», domandò senza scomporsi, «Credi che i tuoi poteri possano fermarmi?»  
  
«Posso!», dichiarò Prompta, senza però sapere realmente quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni. Era arrabbiata e ferita, il suo cuore era colmo di dolore e sogni infranti… e la morte di Noctis, e di tutti coloro che si erano avvicinati a lei, gravavano sul suo animo. Voleva la libertà ma a quale prezzo? La rabbia le diceva che l’unico modo per ottenerla era sconfiggere Ardyn… ma il suo animo le suggeriva invece il contrario.  
  
Esitava e quello, ovviamente, non sfuggì agli occhi dell’uomo.  
  
«Mia dolce e ingenua Prompta…», mormorò, «ti manca il controllo e l’intenzione di uccidermi. Ma tranquilla… i tuoi poteri mi saranno utili molto presto», aggiunse malignamente.  
  
Il suo corpo, fino a quel momento avvolto dal gelo e dal vento generato da Prompta, si animò di rosso. Le fiamme iniziarono ad emergere dalle sue mani senza però bruciarle e, in una violenta vampata di calore quella tormenta di neve sembrò non avere più alcuna forza né vita.  
  
Prompta stessa venne investita da quel calore che, per la sorpresa, le fece perdere l’equilibrio.  
  
«Come vedi… è inutile», le disse Ardyn, avvicinandosi lentamente a lei. Si chinò per sfiorarle ancora il viso con quell’amara dolcezza che fece stringere il cuore della giovane donna. Le lacrime stavano di nuovo percorrendole il viso delicato e l’uomo sembrò particolarmente soddisfatto dalla sua sottomissione.  
  
«Ti ho portato un dono… una principessa non deve indossare questi stracci, ma abiti adatti a lei», le disse con tono mellifluo, «perché non vai e indossi il mio regalo? Ceneremo insieme come un tempo e organizzeremo la nostra partenza… finalmente ti renderai utile e mi aiuterai a conquistare Eos».  


Noctis sgranò gli occhi, ritrovandosi catapultato nello stesso luogo dove aveva perso i sensi dopo lo scontro con il Protettore di Prompta.  
  
Era circondato dalla neve, ma quello non lo impensierì perché nella sua testa vi era una tale mole di informazioni da causargli quasi dei capogiri.  
  
Chiuse ancora gli occhi, prendendo dei profondi respiri per sbrogliare quel gomitolo di pensieri fino a trovarne il filo principale.  
  
Aveva visto la nascita di Prompta, la sua malattia e la terribile fine della sua famiglia. Era venuto a conoscenza non solo della vera identità della giovane donna ma anche del suo protettore… che altri non era che Ardyn Izunia, l’Imperatore di Niflheim. Un uomo conosciuto anche a Lucis per le sue azioni inumane che lo avevano portato al potere.  
  
Azioni che, come aveva compreso, si sarebbero ripetute in futuro perché aveva intenzione di sfruttare Prompta e il dono che la giovane donna possedeva. E Noctis sapeva di non poterlo permettere… perché non si trattava solo di salvare la vita dei suoi nipoti o di Prompta, ma si trattava dell’intera Eos.  
  
Riaprì ancora gli occhi. Era deciso e il suo animo sembrava non conoscere esitazione o paura, e sempre senza esitazione alcuna si alzò lasciando che il suo corpo venisse investito da una forza mai sentita prima.  
  
Fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo sul paesaggio pacifico e candido che lo circondava alla ricerca di qualche segno a, e quando scorse non lontano la figura del suo Chocobo riuscì ad ottenere l’ennesima conferma della missione che gli era appena stata affidata.  
  
«Che cosa volete che faccia?», domandò ad alta voce, certo che i Siderei avrebbero risposto a quella sua richiesta, perché gli Dei gli avevano affidato quell’importante compito e lui sapeva che non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Non poteva permettere a quell’uomo di continuare a ferire Prompta in quel modo, né di usarla come arma di distruzione. Il futuro di Eos era nelle sue mani, e avrebbe anche dato la sua stessa vita pur di permettere a tanti altri innocenti di vivere senza il timore di un attacco mosso da folle guerrafondaio.  
  
«Riporta la primavera, Figlio di Bahamut».

 **Note Finali:**  
**Nives Argentum - >** Per mantenere il gioco di parole legato al nome e al cognome ( _Prompto Argentum - > Argento Vivo_), ho pensato di dare a Prompta, come vero nome, quello di Nives che significa Neve in latino. Quindi sarebbe Neve Argentata ù_ù  
**Cloni di Fuoco - >** Visto che in questa fic Ardyn non ha legami con il potere del Cristallo (che non esiste) e non può fare le sue illusioni. Quindi ho pensato al fatto che spesso il calore possa creare dei miraggi o comunque effetti ottici. Di conseguenza ecco il perché in questa fic Ardyn sa fare dei cloni.


	7. Sette.

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XV  
**Character(s):** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fem!Prompto Argentum (Prompta Argentum), Ardyn Izunia  
**Relationship(s):** Het  
**Pairing:** Promptis (Accennato LuNyx)  
**Rating:** **SAFE**  
**Warnings:** Alternative Universe (AU), GenderSwap, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Inspired by Tangled (2010), Magic, Fem!Prompto, Major Character Injury, Injury Recovery  
**Genere:** Fantasy, Introspettivo  
**Conteggio Parole:** 4900  
**Capitolo:** 6 di 7

 **Note:**  
**1.** In questa fic, Prompto è una donna e si chiama Prompta.  
**2.** In questo universo non è mai esistita la Guerra degli Dei e non esiste neanche la guerra tra Niflheim e Lucis.  
**3.** Non è un mondo “moderno” come quello di FFXV, diciamo che è simil-medioevo.  
**4.** La Piaga delle Stelle non è quella che conosciamo noi. Come ben sappiamo, quella malattia prende origine dalla _malaria_ , ed io ho deciso di trattarla in quel modo.  
**5.** L’Helleborus è velenoso, ma in passato - se dosato nei modi giusti - veniva utilizzato anche in campo medico.  
**6.** Il Picco di Vogliupe non esiste per quel che so, ma esiste Vogliupe che è la regione di Niflheim dove giace il corpo di Shiva.  
**7.** Ispirato liberamente ad Anastasia e Rapunzel, oltre che a Frozen.  
**8.** Aggiornamenti **bi-settimanali**. Il **Mercoledì** e il **Sabato**.  
**9.** Non betata, abbiate pietà!  
  
**Dediche:**  
Ho scritto questa fic solo ed esclusivamente per **Lera**. Lei adora Prompta per via di una _gloriosa_ role che stiamo facendo da più di un anno... e visto che non sono mai riuscita a scriverle un qualcosa di serio su Fem!Prompto mi sono messa in testa di unire alcune delle cose che più adora: Fem!Prompto, la Promptis, Anastasia (*sparge amore*) e infine il collegamento che il fandom ha creato tra Elsa e Prom.  
**ODDIO ODDIO E' IL 25! QUINDI AUGURI LERA! BUON COMPLEANNO!**

  
Aveva spronato al galoppo il suo Chocobo con lo sguardo ben fisso verso l’orizzonte dove, ben presto, apparve l’imponente figura del palazzo dove Prompta era tenuta prigioniera.  
  
Quella era la meta di Noctis, il campo di battaglia finale che avrebbe messo la parola fine a quel lungo inverno e alle pene che la giovane donna sopportava da ormai troppi anni.  
  
Noctis non si era mai sentito così deciso e sicuro di sé in tutta la sua intera vita, e quando smontò dal suo Chocobo, con la spada in mano, gli sembrò quasi di essersi sempre allenato solo ed esclusivamente per affrontare quel momento… perché, d’altro canto, quella sarebbe stata la battaglia più importante di tutta la sua esistenza.  
  
Forte dei poteri che scorrevano naturali del suo corpo grazie al suo essere uno dei  _ Figli di Bahamut _ , spalancò le porte del palazzo annunciando a muso duro la sua presenza.  
  
«Ardyn! Mostrati a me», ordinò, lasciando che la sua voce rieccheggiasse nelle gelide mura in pietra di quell’antica struttura.  
  
Attento ad ogni attacco a sorpresa, rimase in posizione di guardia. Ardyn lo aveva sorpreso una volta, e non sarebbe successo una seconda.  
  
Dei passi attirarono la sua attenzione e l’Imperatore di Niflheim fece la sua comparsa in cima all’immensa scalinata che conduceva ai piani superiori. L’uomo, benché avesse indossato sul viso un’espressione di divertimento, non riusciva a nascondere del tutto un pizzico di stupore che sembrò però palesarsi poco dopo con le sue parole.  
  
«Ma che curiosa sorpresa… sei sopravvissuto, e sei stato così incauto da tornare qui a cercare la morte», lo accolse. Era diverso dal loro primo incontro, non era più avvolto da un alone rosso fiammante, e grazie alle informazioni ricevute dai Siderei, Noctis comprese che quello doveva essere il  _ vero Ardyn _ , e non uno dei suoi cloni… e che doveva ovviamente stare attento alla possibile comparsa di quei doppioni.  
  
«Non sono qui per morire», rispose con decisione, stringendo con più forza la sua arma, «dov’è Prompta?»  
  
Le labbra di Ardyn si piegarono in un sorriso malizioso.  
  
«Sei qui per lei, quindi…», commentò, scuotendo il capo, «sei così crudele da volerle spezzare il cuore con la tua morte? Posso realizzare con estrema facilità e gioia questo tuo desiderio», aggiunse infine.  
  
«Non esserne così convinto», ringhiò Noctis, «metterò la parola fine al tuo regno qui su Niflheim e Prompta potrà finalmente vivere e assumere il ruolo che le spetta dalla nascita».  
  
Quella sua affermazione sortì l’effetto desiderato, e gli occhi ambrati dell’uomo lampeggiarono d’ira e stupore.  
  
«Tu… chi sei?», domandò Ardyn, fermandosi ad una decina di metri da Noctis. Il suo tono non era più mellifluo, ma più velenoso e minaccioso. Era come una bestia colta in trappola e pronta a sfoderare gli artigli in un violento attacco.  
  
«Sono il Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum, Figlio di Bahamut. E con il potere che mi è stato dato dagli Dei riporterò la vita in questa terra», dichiarò con orgoglio, scagliandosi con la sua spada contro Ardyn.  
  
Fu un muro di fuoco quello che bloccò il suo attacco, costringendolo in un lampo a trasformare la sua azione offensiva in una difensiva. Sentì subito sul viso il calore delle fiamme troppo vicine e dovette combattere contro i forti segnali di pericolo della sua mente gli stava mandando. Ma fortunatamente la sua risoluzione e il suo istinto sembrarono avere la meglio, e lo guidarono in quello scambio di fendenti d'acciaio e lame infuocate, deve Noctis tentò prima di tutto di colpirlo o quantomeno di riuscire a infrangere quello scudo.  
  
«Il Principe di Lucis… non sai quanto mi fa piacere incontrarti di persona. Inoltre, la tua morte renderà estremamente facili i miei piani», commentò Ardyn, continuando ad usare le fiamme per difendersi dagli affondi di Noctis.  
  
Era un combattente esperto, e lo si poteva evincere dall’abilità con la quale stava parando ogni attacco, inoltre aveva anche il totale controllo dei suoi poteri di  _ Figlio di Ifrit _ e quello lo rendeva un avversario di tutto rispetto oltre che estremamente pericoloso. Ma Noctis non era disposto a lasciarsi sopraffare, e la sua decisione insieme all’energia che scorreva nel suo corpo, lo avrebbero condotto alla vittoria. Doveva essere così, non vi era spazio per la sconfitta.   
L’acciaio della sua lama continuò a scontrarsi contro le lingue di fuoco di Ardyn e solo in un improvviso momento di stallo, nella totale parità di quella battaglia, Noctis si rese conto del fiato corto dell’uomo. Era abile, quello lo aveva già appurato, ma anche lui stava iniziando a provare una certa fatica, e quella certezza, che sicuramente aveva raggiunto anche l’uomo, strappò nel più giovane un brivido. Una sorta di nuovo campanello d’allarme, ben diverso da quello che aveva sentito fino a quel momento.   
«Ti do atto del tuo coraggio, Principe», dichiarò Ardyn, «ma vediamo come te la cavi  _ con altri me _ », aggiunse, mentre il suo corpo veniva avvolto dalle fiamme, dalle quali emerse un suo clone, differente dall’originale solo dall’alone di fuoco che lo stava circondando. Un velo che, probabilmente, era visibile solo a Noctis grazie alle sue abilità.  
  
Il Belligerante era la luce, la verità. Per quel motivo Noctis era sempre stato in grado di vedere la differenza tra realtà e menzogna. Aveva sempre associato quell’abilità al suo istinto, ma in quel momento sapeva di dover ringraziare Bahamut per quella straordinaria capacità.  
  
Si concentrò ulteriormente e si chiuse in difesa mentre Ardyn e il suo clone iniziarono ad attaccarlo con il solo intento di ucciderlo. Arretrò un poco ma non si arrese, anzi tentò invece di scorgere un punto debole, un’apertura negli attacchi dell’uomo che gli permettesse di colpirlo.  
  
Le abilità che gli erano state donate dagli Dei lo avrebbero aiutato sicuramente, e infatti fu solo questione di un attimo. Un singolo lampo che rispose a una terza e familiare voce, quella di Prompta, che con stupore aveva esclamato un:  _ «Noctis!» _  
  
Era bastato quello per far distrarre il clone di Ardyn, perché la comparsa della giovane donna non era stata calcolata e a Noctis agì di conseguenza, facendo calare un fendente sul capo di quell’illusione di fuoco. Il potere che scaturì da quell’attacco fu tale da investire anche lo stesso Noctis che si ritrovò sbalzato indietro di qualche metro.  
  
Sorpreso dall’intensità di quell’onda d’urto, abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua spada, scoprendola vibrante di luce ed energia… la stessa che scorreva nel suo corpo. Bahamut aveva detto che avrebbe scoperto come e quando utilizzare il suo potere, e in quel momento comprese di non avere più dubbi.  
  
«Noctis!», lo chiamò ancora Prompta e il giovane uomo, attratto dalla voce dell’altra, alzò gli occhi su di lei mentre Ardyn, rimasto a sua volta stranito da quell’esplosione di energia, sembrò voler permettere quella riunione e non fece nulla per fermare Prompta mentre questa, con le mani strette su una lunga e leggera gonna fatta di strati di vaporoso tulle di un morbido celeste, correva incontro a Noctis.  
  
Era quasi irriconoscibile con i capelli sciolti che ondeggiavano ad ogni movimento, ma soprattutto aveva messo via i suoi comodi indumenti giornalieri per indossare quell'abito dalla ricca gonna e con busto, che le lasciava braccia e schiena scoperte, che veniva invece fasciato da una stoffa color cobalto, così aderente al suo corpo da sembrare quasi una seconda pelle. Metteva in risalto le sue forme con un gioco di trasparenze sui fianchi, e per quanto potesse apparire stupenda quell’abbigliamento fece quasi irritare Noctis. Perché quello era uno dei crudeli e malati giochi di Ardyn, l'ennesima sottomissione perpetrata ai danni di quella giovane donna.  
  
Allontanò quei pensieri per andare a perdersi per un istante nel viso di Prompta, sfigurato in un’espressione indecifrabile, che andava dalla gioia alla paura, e che divenne all’improvviso pregno sollievo e incredulità quando questa lo abbracciò di slancio.  
  
«Prompta…», sospirò Noctis per quel contatto.   
«S-sei vivo…», la sentì esalare, nascondendo il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, mentre lui istintivamente si ritrovava a ricambiare quella stretta con un braccio, senza però perdere mai il contatto visivo con Ardyn, il cui viso aveva assunto un’ombra di crudele soddisfazione, perdendo lo stupore di poco prima.  
  
«Ti porterò via da qui…», sussurrò in risposta, «ti libererò dalla prigionia di questo mostro».  
  
«M-ma… i tuoi nipoti…», mormorò Prompta confusa, e il cuore di Noctis si strinse dinanzi a quelle sue innocenti parole. Lei era in pericolo, eppure stava mettendo davanti alla sua stessa esistenza quella di qualcun’altro. L’abnegazione di quella giovane donna era così grande da renderla quasi irreale.  
  
«Loro saranno salvi solo quando Ardyn non esisterà più, è una minaccia per l’intera Eos», dichiarò, sussultando quando l’uomo appena nominato iniziò ad applaudire fintamente toccato da quella riunione.  
  
«Davvero commovente», commentò, «peccato che questa sarà la tua tomba. Avresti potuto trascorrere i giorni che ti rimanevano al sicuro, nella tua tanto amata Lucis… e invece… morirai qui, Principe».  
  
Noctis strinse la presa attorno alla vita di Prompta, come per proteggerla ulteriormente.  
  
«P-principe?», ripeté sorpresa la giovane donna.  
  
«Come? Non lo sai? Eri disposta a seguirlo senza sapere chi fosse realmente?», intervenne Ardyn, impedendo a Noctis di prendere la parola, «Il qui presente è il Principe di Lucis, si fidava a tal punto da tenerti nascosta la sua identità», insinuò maligno.  
  
«Io sono solo Noctis, il mio ceto sociale non è importante», riuscì a rispondere, sperando di riuscire a rassicurare Prompta con quelle sue parole.  
  
Era vero, aveva tenuto segreta la sua vera identità, ma aveva sempre odiato le persone che si avvicinavano a lui con gentilezza solo per il tuo titolo nobiliare… e per lui era stato importante legare con Prompta senza il peso della corona di Lucis sul capo.  
  
«Voleva usarti», riprese Ardyn, facendo tremare la giovane donna.  
  
«Non è dissimile da ciò che hai fatto con Prompta e da ciò che avevi intenzione di fare… giuro che non farai più del male a nessuno. Hai già spezzato troppe vite con questa tua follia».  
  
L’uomo ghignò e dal suo corpo ripresero a nascere nuove fiamme, forti e intense.  
  
«Voglio proprio vederti provare, Principe… e voglio vedere la disperazione negli occhi di Prompta quando piangerà sul tuo cadavere».  
  
Noctis si scostò dalla giovane donna, facendo un passo in avanti per farle da scudo con il suo corpo. La sua spada stava di nuovo brillando, pregna del potere del Belligerante.  
  
«T-ti prego… n-non devi… pensa alla tua famiglia…», lo supplicò Prompta alle sue spalle.  
  
«Ardyn non ha pensato alla tua famiglia quando l’ha sterminata per salire al potere», rispose, mentre il sorriso malizioso dell’uomo si allargava, «non ha pensato alle altre vite che ha portato via per la sua brama di potere».  
  
Prompta sembrò irrigidirsi alle sue spalle.  
  
«La mia famiglia?», ripeté debolmente.  
  
«Il tuo vero nome è Nives Argentum, e sei la Principessa di Niflheim. Ardyn ha ucciso i tuoi genitori per prendere il potere come Imperatore di questo regno… e ti ha tenuta prigioniera per sfruttare i tuoi poteri. Ha alimentato il tuo terrore e quello degli abitanti, ha macchiato di sangue la neve sin dall’inizio», dichiarò Noctis, con decisione. Era stato duro e diretto, ne era pienamente consapevole, però Prompta doveva sapere la verità e non voleva che fosse quell’essere a distorcerla ancora una volta a suo favore.  
  
La giovane donna alle sue spalle trattenne il respiro in un singhiozzo. Tappandosi la bocca con le mani con gli occhi sgranati sia per la sorpresa che per altre emozioni troppo forti per poter trovare un nome.  
  
«Prompta… mi dispiace», mormorò, ma l’altra sembrò non volerlo neanche sentire. Infatti, pallida come un fantasma, la giovane corse via senza che Noctis potesse fare niente per fermarla.  
  
«Quanto sei stato crudele…», lo schernì Ardyn riattirando su di sé la sua attenzione, con le mani che si erano di nuovo infuocate, «il tatto non è il tuo forte, immagino… ma non importa. D’altro canto, presto sarai morto…»  
  
Era ironico e malizioso, e Noctis nel sentire quelle parole si lasciò guidare dal suo istinto. Sollevò infatti la spada e quel suo gesto di difesa fu provvidenziale e lo aiutò a bloccare il nuovo attacco dell’altro uomo. Le fiamme gli lambirono ancora il viso, ma ignorando quel fastidio scattò a sua volta in avanti per poter contrattaccare.  
  
Le lame di fuoco di Ardyn si incrociarono più volte con la sua, e ad ogni contatto venivano generate delle accese scintille che non facevano altro se non incitare i due in quell’aspra battaglia senza esclusione di colpi.  
  
Le loro abilità iniziarono ben ad equivalersi e anche se Ardyn continuò ad attaccare in perfetta sincronia con i suoi cloni, Noctis non si lasciò mai prendere alla sprovvista. Si era creato uno strano e pericoloso equilibrio che solo la stanchezza avrebbe potuto spezzare, ma nessuno dei due sembrò voler perdere terreno.  
  
Erano animati entrambi da sentimenti forti e contrastanti, esperienze di vita diverse che li avevano portati ad essere avversari in quell’ultima battaglia.  
  
La sconfitta non era contemplata per nessuno dei due, ma mentre il cuore di Ardyn era pieno di oscurità e cupidigia, quello di Noctis era guidato dalla giustizia. Non avrebbe mai permesso a quell’uomo tanto crudele, senza un pizzico di umanità, di vincere e di distruggere Eos, portando definitivamente via innocenza di Prompta. Noctis stava combattendo per quello, e niente l'avrebbe mai fermato.  
  
Tuttavia, tra le sue convinzioni e la realtà vi era un netto divario, e la stanchezza, anche se provata dallo stesso Ardyn, iniziò a far rallentare i suoi movimenti.  
  
Muoveva la spada con precisione, respingeva gli attacchi nemici e con possenti fendenti distruggeva i cloni del suo avversario… ma lungo andare la sua foga divenne via via più blanda.  
  
Non perse mai la concentrazione, neanche in quel momento di difficoltà, sperando al tempo stesso che la sua resistenza fosse maggiore di quella di Ardyn.  
  
«I poteri di Bahamut… quale inutilità», lo stuzzicò l’uomo con ironia e disprezzo, forse per nascondere quel momento di impasse, «Una spada luminosa per sconfiggere i poteri del Figlio di Ifrit… ti ha mandato a morire».  
  
Noctis strinse i denti, colpendo ancora una volta le fiamme create dall’uomo.  
  
«Avrei preso questa scelta anche senza i poteri di Bahamut», rispose con sicurezza. Perché si trattava di fare la cosa giusta per un bene maggiore, per proteggere il futuro di tanti innocenti, ed era un qualcosa per la quale valeva la pena di morire.  
  
Ardyn rise per quella sua affermazione e, con una nuova vampata di calore, Noctis si ritrovò costretto ad arretrare fino ad un muro alle sue spalle.  
  
«Povero sciocco idealista», dichiarò, lanciando contro l’altro nuove palle di fuoco che il più giovane fu costretto a schivare rotolando di lato, portandolo suo malgrado a comprendere quanto quella mossa fosse stata un grave errore. Aveva perso il ritmo e l’equilibrio era stato spezzato proprio dall’astuta mossa di Ardyn. Non che fosse riuscito a distrarlo ma costringendolo a parlare lo aveva spinto a non tenere più conto del campo di battaglia, e davanti al muro che gli aveva impedito i movimenti che aveva fatto fino a quel momento aveva trovato nella difesa la sua unica salvezza.  
  
Imprecò con le labbra strette e continuando ad usare la spada come scudo tentò di proteggersi e di cercare con non poca necessità di recuperare il terreno perduto, un tentativo disperato vista la stanchezza che stava gravando sulle sue spalle.  
  
Aveva fatto del suo meglio ma non era stato abbastanza e quando la sua spada volò via dalle sue mani ferite dalle fiamme, non potè far altro se non cercare di schermare il viso con le mani in attesa dell’attacco dell’uomo che sarebbe arrivato senza più nessun impedimento.  
  
Aveva perso l’equilibrio e con la schiena contro il muro aveva solo teso la mano in avanti, chiudendo istintivamente gli occhi… il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e per quanto continuasse a sentire il bisogno di combattere, era ben consapevole di aver raggiunto un punto di non ritorno. La sconfitta era prossima e bruciava, lo feriva più delle fiamme del suo avversario.  
  
Tuttavia, il colpo che il suo corpo stava attendendo non giunse. Avvertì però un sibilo e un gemito di sorpresa e di dolore che lo costrinse a riaprire gli occhi… scoprendo, come in un incantesimo, delle cristalline armi luminose che placide stavano galleggiando attorno a lui. Non erano dissimili da quelle con le quali Bahamut veniva sempre raffigurato nei dipinti e in tutte le allegorie. Quello era uno scudo, che aveva risposto alla sua necessità di protezione e che era riuscito ad evocare solo nel perdere la sua arma.  
  
Nonostante ciò, non fu la comparsa di quelle armi ad aver realmente fermato Ardyn. L’uomo si stava tenendo una mano sanguinante e gli occhi, fiammeggianti, si erano spostati verso un lato della sala che era stata il teatro di quella battaglia. Noctis ne seguì lo sguardo, trattenendo il fiato dinanzi alla figura di Prompta armata di arco e faretra.  
  
La vide incoccare una nuova freccia e prendere la mira con precisione e decisione. Indossava ancora quell’abito tanto bello quando inadeguato alla sua personalità innocente e dolce, ma tutto in lei ispirava sicurezza e risoluzione.  
  
«Allontanati… o… o la prossima freccia la i-indirizzerò al cuore», dichiarò Prompta con fierezza, e anche se la sua voce stava tremando, la sua presa sull’arco era ferma e decisa. Non vi era esitazione nei suoi occhi arrossati per il pianto che, probabilmente, l’aveva scossa fino a pochi minuti prima.  
  
«Piccola ingrata…», sibilò Ardyn, con tono iroso, «stai tradendo il tuo protettore, colui che ti ha accudita e allevata per tutti questi anni!»  
  
«Mi hai privata dei miei genitori! Della mia libertà! Mi… mi hai fatto credere di essere un’assassina! Quando sono le tue le mani sporche di sangue!», esclamò la giovane donna, combattendo contro la necessità di piangere ancora ma senza mai abbassare l’arco, «Non ti permetterò di uccidere Noctis! Non ti permetterò di uccidere nessun’altro!»  
  
Era risoluta e coraggiosa, una vera guerriera… e fu proprio quello a spingere Noctis a sollevarsi, riprendendo rapidamente fiato e coraggio. Non era ancora finita e avrebbe combattuto fino allo stremo se necessario, perché anche Prompta era pronta a fare lo stesso.  
  
«Ardyn!», lo richiamò infatti con decisione, con le armi cristalline che galleggiavano al suo corpo in modo quasi pacifico nella classica calma prima della tempesta, «Sono ancora io il tuo avversario!»  
  
«Sei duro a morire, Principe Noctis», ringhiò l’uomo.  
  
Il nuovo attacco di Ardyn venne parato con facilità dalle armi di Noctis che, sempre guidato dal suo istinto -  _ dai poteri del Figlio di Bahamut _ -, riuscì a indirizzarle e a muoverle con una facilità quasi impressionante. Era sempre stata quella la sua abilità nascosta, aveva sempre visto la verità con i suoi occhi e l’attenzione che aveva sempre riposto in tutti i suoi combattimenti in quel momento stava prendendo una forma ben precisa.  
  
Ardyn stesso si ritrovò spiazzato tanto dalla presenza di quelle armi tanto quanto dalla naturalezza dei movimenti di Noctis, ma neanche quel sentimento di stupore sembrò poterlo fermare. Continuò infatti ad attaccare con altrettanta ferocia… sembrando sempre di più una bestia in gabbia, capace solo di mostrare gli artigli in dei disperati tentativi di difesa.  
  
La situazione che era andata a crearsi era sempre più chiara per Noctis, ma non per quello abbassò la guardia né avrebbe permesso a quell’uomo di coglierlo ancora impreparato.   
Alla fine, tuttavia, fu un nuovo intervento di Prompta a forzare quella conclusione tanto agognata. La giovane donna aveva atteso, forse aveva anche combattuto contro se stessa per arrivare a quella decisione, e alla fine aveva scoccato la sua freccia. Preciso e letale, il dardo aveva colpito Ardyn in petto approfittando di una minuscola apertura che solo gli occhi della giovane, abituata alla caccia, erano stati in grado di scorgere.  
  
L’uomo emise un lamento e, portando una mano all’altezza del cuore trafitto dalla freccia, guardò con sorpresa Prompta. Socchiuse la bocca, ma prima di poter provare anche solo a pronunciare chissà quale minaccia, Noctis reagì colpendolo con tutte le sue armi. Le spade di cristallo attraversarono il corpo di Ardyn con una facilità quasi inumana fino a farlo stramazzare al suolo, privo di vita.  
  
Lo stesso Noctis cadde per terra, con il fiato corto, osservando il suo avversario immobile sul pavimento come se si aspettasse chissà quale attacco. Ma non accadde niente, Ardyn rimase fermo nella morte e le fiamme che avevano lambito mobilio e la sala fino a quel momento iniziarono lentamente a spegnersi.  
  
L’atmosfera pregna di tensione di qualche istante prima sembrava aver raggiunto la pace, che divenne ancor più reale quando Noctis, con le labbra socchiuse esalò un:  _ «È finita…» _  
  
Faticava a credere fosse vero e temeva di dover ancora richiamare le sue armi e di combattere di nuovo, senza più possibilità di uscire vincitore da quella battaglia… ma lentamente la certezza di aver messo la parola fine alla tirannia lì su Niflheim iniziò a radicarsi nel suo cuore… convinzione che sembrò cogliere anche Prompta.  
  
Alle orecchie di Noctis giunse infatti un rumore estraneo, e voltandosi vide la giovane donna lasciar cadere per terra l’arco e la faretra. In viso aveva un’espressione di puro terrore, forse anche incredulità, e tappandosi la bocca con entrambe le mani la osservò scivolare lentamente sul pavimento come se le gambe non fossero più in grado di sorreggerla.  
  
Quella reazione spinse Noctis di nuovo in piedi e, rapidamente, raggiunse Prompta per soccorrerla.  
  
Poteva solo immaginare ciò che la giovane donna stava provando. Aveva scoperto la verità sulla sua vita, le era crollato il mondo addosso… ma aveva ugualmente trovato la forza per impugnare un’arma e scrivere da sola il suo destino. Aveva contribuito ad uccidere l’uomo che, per quanto crudele, l’aveva allevata.  
  
Erano sentimenti troppo forti e intensi, e Noctis voleva aiutarla e dividere con lei quel peso.  
  
Si inginocchiò davanti a lei, allungando le mani per sfiorarle le braccia nude. Quel contatto la fece sussultare, spingendola ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui, e il silenzioso pianto che l’aveva scossa fino a quel momento divenne un lamento ben più forte che la spinse a cercare nel corpo di Noctis un po’ di sostegno.  
  
La strinse a sé senza neanche pensarci, le permise di sfogarsi mentre all’esterno del palazzo imperversava una tempesta tanto disperata quanto sollevata. Quella tormenta non era rabbiosa né portatrice di morte, sembrava invece nutrire una nuova vita… quella che attendeva Prompta da quel momento in poi.  
  
«Va tutto bene…», le sussurrò piano, facendo scorrere le dita tra i morbidi capelli biondi della giovane donna, «è tutto finito… sei libera...»  
  
Continuò a ripetere quelle stesse parole più e più volte, fino a placare le raffiche di vento che colpivano il palazzo e quella regione, fino a riuscire a trasformare i singhiozzi di Prompta un respiro più calmo anche se ancora mozzato da qualche sussulto.  
  
Attese paziente, raggiungendo a sua volta una sorta di equilibrio. Si sentiva esausto e pur volendo gioire per la vittoria, sapeva di non averne il diritto… perché tante persone erano morte prima di quel momento, e lo stesso Ardyn aveva perso la vita.  
  
Non era giusto vincere grazie alla morte altrui, ma sin dall’inizio ogni possibile ipotesi di dialogo era sembrata impossibile. Non avevano avuto altra scelta.  
  
«S-stai bene?», la vocina di Prompta lo fece sobbalzare, e dopo averle permesso di allontanarsi dal suo corpo, andò subito a cercarne gli occhi. Erano ancora gonfi e arrossati, ma le lacrime avevano smesso di scorrere sulle sue guance baciate dalle lentiggini.  
  
«Non preoccuparti per me. Tu piuttosto… tu stai bene?», le chiese, allungando la mano per sfiorarle il viso.  
  
La giovane donna esito, distogliendo per qualche istante lo sguardo.  
  
«N-non lo so…», ammise, abbassando le spalle come se su di esse stesse gravando un enorme peso, «lui… lui n-non è mai stato cattivo con me», soffiò.  
  
Noctis non riuscì a rispondere. Quelle parole erano comprensibili. Ardyn aveva cresciuto Prompta in un modo o nell’altro, e la giovane donna si era ritrovata dinanzi a un mondo nuovo senza più alcuna sicurezza.  
  
«O-ora però… i-inizio a vedere tutta la verità. T-tutte quelle cose che… ho cercato di ignorare in tutti questi anni… s-sono stata così stupida e cieca…»   
  
«Lo comprendo… e mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto affrontare tutto questo», sussurrò, sperando di riuscire a rassicurarla in qualche modo.  
  
«L’ho ucciso…»  
  
«Non sei un’assassina», quell’affermazione fece sussultare la giovane donna, «Tu ti sei protetta. Hai protetto me e tutta Eos. Lui… lui non ha avuto lo stesso riguardo per i tuoi genitori…»  
  
«Tu… lo sapevi? S-sapevi già tutto?», domandò Prompta con tono incerto, con un pizzico di timore che sembrava averla portata a dubitare dello stesso Noctis, una sensazione che lo spinse a rispondere prontamente con un secco:  _ «No!» _  
  
La sua sicurezza fece rialzare lo sguardo della giovane donna, e solo dopo averne incrociato gli occhi, Noctis si permise di riprendere la parola.  
  
«Non sapevo niente, sono stati gli Dei a svelarmi tutto… a mostrarmi chi sei e cosa ti ha portata qui», spiegò, «ma… sarei tornato da te anche se non avessi saputo niente. Non potevo lasciarti qui…».  
  
«Io… grazie», riuscì a mormorare Prompta, con nuove lacrime che stavano andando a riempirle gli occhi, «H-hai… messo a repentaglio la tua vita… p-per me… q-quando a casa ti aspetta la tua famiglia», singhiozzò, costringendo Noctis ad attirarla di nuovo a sé per un abbraccio.  
  
«Ho fatto ciò che era giusto», le disse piano, «e ora che l’Impero è caduto... tu potrai prendere il posto che ti spetta come Principessa di Niflheim. Sarai una figura di pace e non verrai vista come una strega», aggiunse per cercare di incoraggiarla, presentandole il futuro che l’attendeva dietro l’angolo.  
  
Prompta sollevò il capo verso di lui, sorpresa da quelle parole. Non fu difficile per Noctis comprendere i suoi pensieri, immaginare l’incertezza dietro quelle iridi violacee. La giovane donna si era dimostrata insicura in quei giorni che avevano preceduto quell’ultima battaglia, non aveva nascosto le sue debolezze e il fatto che si considerasse meno di niente... e in meno di ventiquattr’ore la sua vita era cambiata.  
  
«Non… sono una Principessa… io sono solo Prompta», mormorò, incapace di nascondere un pizzico di paura che colpì Noctis al petto. Per troppo tempo la giovane donna era stata prigioniera di quelle mura, e forse l’aver appena ottenuto quel titolo con un futuro che sembrava già scritto… le era sembrata solo una nuova gabbia.  
  
«Allora potrai essere chiunque vorrai», rispose infatti, accennando un piccolo sorriso che sembrò riflettersi timidamente anche sul viso dell’altra.  
  
«Grazie Noctis… per tutto», sussurrò sincera, con un’ultima lacrima che dagli occhi aveva iniziato a percorrere la strada fino all suo mento, dove Noctis la fermò con un dito. Era un gesto intimo e dolce, che lasciò entrambi per un momento interdetti, e per la prima volta l’istinto non sembrò in grado di aiutare il giovane uomo.  
  
Esitò, con la bocca socchiusa in una muta frase. La stessa Prompta sembrò indugiare poi, con un sorriso ancor più timido, si sporse verso di lui per baciargli la guancia.  
  
Fu un contatto delicato e fresco, esattamente come i primi fiori che nascevano sotto la neve all’arrivo della primavera. Una carezza che donò a Noctis un brivido lungo tutta la schiena e che sembrò infine esplodere con un’energia tale che sembrò quasi rieccheggiare in tutta la valle.  
  
Era la magia. Era la pace che Prompta aveva appena ritrovato, l’equilibrio che non era mai stata in grado di raggiungere… e così come la primavera era in grado di riportare la vita, quella speranza appena nata nell’animo della giovane donna sembrò capace di sciogliere il ghiaccio, di eliminare quegli strati di neve che gravavano su Niflheim da ancor prima della sua nascita.  
  
Quel pensiero, che nacque gemello nelle menti di entrambi, li spinse fino alle porte del palazzo e fu lì che i loro occhi, increduli, poterono assistere ai miracoli della magia, ciò che inconsciamente Prompta era stata in grado di fare.  
  
Le loro mani si cercarono, come per avere la conferma di essere per davvero lì e di non essere dinanzi ad una crudele ma bellissima illusione… e solo in quel momento, Noctis, riuscì realmente a comprendere le parole dei Siderei quando gli avevano detto:  _ «Riporta la primavera, Figlio di Bahamut» _ .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La musica aleggiava leggera nell’aria, resa ovattata dalle immense vetrate chiuse del palazzo di Insomnia. La Cittadella era un tripudio di luci e gioia perché all’interno delle sue mura si stava festeggiando il secondo compleanno dei giovani Principi, Mani e Sol.  
  
Era un traguardo importante, un momento di estrema gioia per tutta Lucis e per i genitori dei Principi che, neanche dieci mesi prima, avevano visto quei bambini sull’orlo della morte a causa di una malattia.  
  
Un miracolo, era stato definito. Un onda mi miracolosa magia che dal cuore di Niflheim aveva risanato ogni terra conosciuta. Perché così era stato, la morte dell’Imperatore aveva fatto tornare la primavera e rinascere la speranza negli animi di tutti gli abitanti di quella terra. Quelle emozioni avevano spinto le persone a insorgere e l’Impero, ormai privo della sua colonna portante, era caduto con una facilità disarmante nel giro di pochi mesi… e solo tramite il generoso aiuto di Lucis e Tenebrae, venne istituita la prima Repubblica di Niflheim.  
  
Sembrava ancora impossibile l’aver potuto assistere a così tanti cambiamenti in così pochi mesi, tant’è che anche gli stessi fautori di quelle metamorfosi ancora esitavano a credere fosse stato possibile.  
  
Prompta Argentum prima su tutti continuava a chiedersi se quello fosse o meno un sogno e cercava nel suo compagno, Noctis Lucis Caelum, una continua conferma.  
  
«Dimmi che è reale», gli chiedeva e all’altro non restava altro se non rispondere con un: «È reale».  
  
Insieme avevano assistito alla rinascita di Niflheim, avevano visto il bianco venire sostituito dal verde della primavera e la vita riprendere a scorrere quasi con naturalezza in quelle terre che, a detta di tutti, erano state maledette dagli stessi Siderei.  
  
Erano stati momenti di gioia e incredulità, ma anche di estrema incertezza dinanzi alle infinite possibilità che si erano presentate agli occhi di tutti. La strega non esisteva più e ben presto anche l’Impero sarebbe diventato solo un lontano ricordo… e Noctis, insieme a Prompta, si ritrovarono ad affrontare passo dopo passo le conseguenze dei loro gesti.  
  
A partire dalla rinuncia della giovane donna a qualsiasi legame con la famiglia reale di Niflheim.  
  
«Troppe persone hanno sofferto sotto dei titoli nobiliari come Re, Regine e Imperatore… ed io so di non essere in grado di cambiare tutto questo», aveva detto con saggezza, scoprendo solo mesi dopo quanto quella sua scelta fosse invece stata indirettamente capace di mutare il suo intero Regno.  
  
Voleva solo essere Prompta ed essere libera, e Noctis poté solamente accettare quella sua decisione. Le restò accanto, portandola con sé a Lucis per farle scoprire il mondo… per donarle quella vita che le era stata negata troppo a lungo.  
  
La accompagnò in ogni viaggio, saziando la sua curiosità e coltivando con lei dei sentimenti forti e sinceri, resi ancor più profondi dalle esperienze che avevano legato le loro anime. E dieci mesi dopo erano ancora lì:  _ insieme. _ Con la musica ovattata dietro le vetrate del balcone, con la luna e le stelle a fare loro compagnia.  
  
Indossavano abiti eleganti per l’occasione, il Nero di Lucis per Noctis e un abito azzurro e bianco per Prompta, con inserti e decorazioni oro sul corpetto e un candido pellicciotto sulle spalle.  
  
Le loro mani erano unite in una stretta intima e pregna di fiducia, sensazioni ed emozioni che si riflettevano con chiarezza nei loro occhi quando i loro sguardi iniziarono a cercarsi l’un l’altro.  
  
Noctis non poté fare a meno di donarle un sorriso e di alzare la mano per sfiorarle il viso macchiato da migliaia di lentiggini. Gli occhi di Prompta brillavano di gioia ed emozione e, socchiudendoli, si sporse verso il suo compagno che non esitò a far unire le loro labbra in un bacio leggero come la carezza di una piuma.  
  
Il silenzio sembrò abbracciare quegli istanti che sembrarono sia durare un’intera vita che un battito di ciglia. La musica era scomparsa, così come il lieve vociare degli invitati alla festa, e il ritmo regolare dei loro cuori li cullò fino a quando Noctis non avvertì un qualcosa di fresco sfiorargli il viso.  
  
Si separò un poco dalla sua compagna, appoggiando poi la fronte contro la sua con leggero sorriso sulle labbra. Le accarezzò il naso con il suo, soffiandole poi sulle labbra un delicato: «Prompta… stai facendo nevicare».   
La giovane donna sbatté gli occhi sorpresa, ridacchiando poi per quella sua inconscia reazione. Perché quella neve che stava accarezzando la Cittadella, non altro era altro se non la dimostrazione materiale della gioia e della libertà che ormai le risiedeva nel cuore.  
  
«Sono…  _ felice _ », mormorò infatti lei senza nascondere l’emozione e delle piccole lacrime d’emozione che avevano iniziato a percorrerle il bel viso. Noctis, annuì con un’espressione pregna d’affetto e amore, e asciugandole il volto con la sola punta delle dita, si piegò ancora sulla sua amata per catturarne la sua morbida bocca in un nuovo bacio.  
  
Il loro amore era in qualche modo nato tra le gelide nevi di Niflheim, ed era stato messo a dura prova dal ghiaccio e dal fuoco, ma alla fine se era rivelato essere più forte di ogni altra cosa… e tra quei fiocchi di neve fuori stagione, che con la loro delicatezza stavano lasciando sorprese tutte le persone lì presenti -  _ «È un dono degli Dei per omaggiare il Principe e la Principessa» _ , lo avrebbero definito in seguito -, loro rinnovarono con nuove promesse quel legame.  
  
Dei sommessi  _ “Ti amo”, _ soffiati a fior di labbra accompagnarono quei momenti di pace. L’epilogo perfetto di quel capitolo che sarebbe diventato l’inizio di un nuovo episodio della loro vita.  


 

  
[](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/post/173272551235/tanti-auguri-kuromiakira-di-buon-compleanno)

  
  


**Note Finali:**  
E con questo capitolo si conclude l'avventura di Noctis e Prompta! Colgo l'occasione per rinnovare gli auguri a Lera**  
Ti voglio un sacco di bene stellina çAç Spero che la fic ti sia piaciuta, tanto quanto io mi sono divertita nello scriverla! So che non è il massimo ma spero di averti strappato almeno un sorriso!  
  
**Credits:**  
L'immagine alla fine del capitolo è lo splendido disegno che ha fatto [Miryel](http://miryel89.tumblr.com) per il compleanno di Lera. Prompta viene ritratta con l'abito della scena finale. Nel link che segue trovate la pagina per rebloggare e _mipiacizzare_ il disegno originale... [quindi cliccate e amate!](http://miryel89.tumblr.com/post/173272551235/tanti-auguri-kuromiakira-di-buon-compleanno)  
  
**Ultima cosa:**  
Se vi piace quel che faccio e volete aiutarmi... compratemi un caffé! In cambio dono amore e flashfic su richiesta!  
[ ](https://ko-fi.com/A837527K)


End file.
